AITAKUTE
by Naoi Sora
Summary: "Tuhan.. Kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku dan keluargaku? Apa salahku tuhan? Kenapa kau seakan begitu membenciku? Apa karena aku terlahir dari sebuah hubungan yang terlarang?" Bad Summary, Main Charnya OC, Author Newbe.


**AITAKUTE**

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : "Aitakute"

Author : Naoi Sora

Genre : Angst, Hurt-Comfort, Family

Warning : Shonen ai, Death Chara, Alur tak menentu, Main Char nya OC, Typo bertebaran,

"Don't Like Don't Read"

Rating : T

Character :

Main :

Itsana Uchiha (OC)

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Menma Uchiha

Kyouru Uchiha (OC)

Other :

Itachi Uchiha

Kyuubi Uzumaki

Deidara Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Yahiko Uzumaki

Summary :

"Tuhan.. Kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku dan keluargaku? Apa salahku tuhan? Kenapa kau seakan begitu membenciku? Apa karena aku terlahir dari sebuah hubungan yang terlarang?"

"Xiah Junsu – Tree Covered In Dew" menjadi teman Naoi dalam pengetikan FF ini :3

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

BRAKKKK!

Suara aduan antara kerasnya meja dan tangan seorang pemuda tersebut terdengar begitu keras, sangat terasa dalam gebrakan tersebut terbesit rasa marah pemuda itu. Mata onyxnya memincing tajam menatap pemuda lain yang sedang menatapnya penuh benci dan kecewa. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Manik Sapphire itu benar benar tersakiti saat ini. Rasa kecewa pada pemuda didepannya itu begitu besar, sesak didadanya saat beberapa hari yang lalu melihat pemuda yang sudah bersamanya semenjak 10tahun itu bersama dengan wanita lainpun belum hilang. Dan kini, pemuda itu kembali menorehkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"mau atau tidak. Dia akan tetap tinggal disini." Suara bass yang biasanya selalu menenangkan hati pemuda manis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"sebentar lagi ia akan datang, dan kau harus ingat. Dia sedang mengandung anakku." Lanjutnya saat ia sudah berada diambang pintu kamar mereka.

"AKU TETAP TIDAK AKAN MENERIMANYA SASUKE! ANAK-ANAK JUGA BELUM TENTU MENERIMA WANITA JALANG ITU!" teriak pemuda manis a.k.a Naruto Uchiha, Istri sah Sasuke Uchiha seorang pemilik Uchiha Crop. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusul suaminya. Heh!? Suami? Ia meragukan kata itu sekarang. Langkahnya berhenti saat dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya sinis, tepat di ruang keluarga.

"mereka harus menerimanya. Dan. JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYEBUTNYA WANITA JALANG!"

"heh! Wanita seperti itu bukan wanita jalang? LANTAS APA NAMANYA!? BITCH!? Oh-"

PLAAKKK

Sebuah tamparan tepat mengenai pipi tan yang memiliki tiga garis pembawaan lahirnya. Hatinya miris,

"KAASAN!" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam ruang yang sama yang ditempati oleh SasuNaru. Oh. Ternyata itu adalah anak kedua mereka. Menma Uchiha. Sontak Naruto yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke kearah putra kecilnya yang masih berusia 5tahun. Pemuda cilik itu kini sudah memeluk kaki jenjang Ibunya. Mata onyxnya memandang kahwatir pada sang Kaasan. Naruto langsung berjongkok untuk memeluk anaknya itu. Anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, apa lagi sang Ayah yang sudah mulai menggunakan kekerasan.

"Sayang," panggil Naruto

"Kaasan, Kaasan daijoubuka?" Tanya Menma, tangan kecilnya meraba pipi sang Ibu lembut. Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Menma, sang buah hati sudah menyela duluan

"Tousan! Apa yang Tousan lakukan kepada Kaasan!? Kenapa Tousan menampar Kaasan?" bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan bentakan kecil untuk sang Ayah

"Menm-"

"oh! Jadi kamu sudah berani membentak Tousan, ya? siapa yang mengajarimu, HAH!?" Sasuke berkata tepat didepan wajah Menma, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kasar dagu kecil Menma.

"YAH! UCHIHA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI ANAKKU!" bentak Naruto keras dan menepis kasar tangan Sasuke dari wajah Menma. Matanya memandang manik Onyx didepannya berani. Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya, menantang sang suami, pergerakan Naruto diikuti oleh Sasuke. Keduanya kini telah berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Menma dengan takut melihat kearah sang Ayah dari balik kaki sang Ibu. Matanya kini sudah tergenang oleh air yang kapan saja siap untuk tumpah.

"DIA JUGA ANAKKU! AKU BERHAK MEMPERLAKUKAN APAPUN PADANYA!" bentak Sasuke tak terima dirinya dibentak oleh sang istri. Mau dibawa kemana harga dirinya sebagai seorang Suami jika ia kalah dengan sang Istri. Sungguh memalukan pikirnya.

"OH! RU-"

"Ka-kaasan… hiks… Tou-san… ja-jangan bertengkar… Hiksss" isakan Menma keluar saat Kaasannya akan membalas ucapan sang Tousan. Sungguh. Menma masih sangat kecil untuk menonton kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar didepan matanya. Naruto segera berbalik dan berjongkok dihadapan Menma lagi. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Menma.

"jangan menangis sayang… maafkan Kaasan ya?" ucap Naruto lembut tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Menma sayang. Bibirnya tak henti bergumam Maaf

"HEH! Seorang anak laki-laki menangis. ITU SANGAT MEMALUKAN UCHIHA MENMA!" bentak Sasuke, entah kenapa, padahalan dirinya dan Naruto yang memiliki masalah, tapi malah putranya juga ikut terseret.

"BERHENTI MEMBENTAK MENMA, UCHIHA!"

"heh! Uchiha?"

"kenapa? Aku muak denganmu Uchiha-san!" tungkas Naruto berdiri menghadap Sasuke lagi. Tatapannya menantang pemuda bermata onyx dihadapannya itu

"kalau itu maumu! Ak-"

"bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar dihadapan Menma?" suara datar itu memotong perkataan Sasuke. Semua mata menatap kearah pintu masuk kediaman Uchiha. Disana, berdirilah anak sulung pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Uchiha Itsana, atau yang biasa dipanggil Isa. Mata turunan dari sang Ibu itu menatap dingin kedua orang tuanya, terlebih pada Ayahnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan pelan kearah sang adik. Setelah berada di hadapan sang adik, ia langsung berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya terhadapa Otouto tercintanya itu. Manik Sapphirenya menatap sayang pada pemuda cilik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Menma-chan, kita kekamar Neechan ya? Neechan bawakan Menma makanan kesukaan Menma loh~" ucapnya sayang dan beranjak dari ruang keluarga dengan menggandeng tangan Otoutonya itu. Tak ada penolakan untuk saat ini. Itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"kalian. Selesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya. Jangan membuat kami kecewa." Ucapnya sebelum ia menapaki satu persatu anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai dasar rumahnya tersebut. Usianya yang baru menginjak sebelas tahun ditahun ini memang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan kata katanya yang memang agak dewasa. Pasalnya Naruto selalu mengajari putrinya itu untuk selalu tegar dalam menghadapi semua masalah, masalah apapun itu.

Saat Itsana dan Menma sudah berada dikamar milik Itsana itu, Menma langsung meloncat keatas tempat tidur milik Neechan satu satunya itu.

"yak! Menma! Jangan loncat loncat diatas ranjang Neechan." Protes Itsana pada adiknya yang ternyata sudah main loncat loncat diatas ranjang Queen size miliknya. Menma yang menerima protes langsung diam ditempat, matanya menatap sang Neechan yang berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Neechan… mana?" minta Menma sebelum sang Neechan masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"aishhh~anak ini. Itu ambil didalam tas Neechan" ucap Itsana agak judes, kebiasaannya kembali seperti dulu, sebentar baik sebentar judes dan cepat marah. Berkepribadian ganda? May be, bukankah Kaasannya juga kadang kadang seperti itu?.,.

Menma langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar tas sang Kakak yang berada diatas meja belajarnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Sementara sang Kakak hanya tersenyum dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut. Saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut telinganya masih saja mendengar suara pertengkarang kedua orang tuanya.

"hahhh~ kami-sama," gumamnya dan menutup pintu tersebut lembut.

Lima menit kemudian, Itsana sudah berganti pakaian dari pakaian sekolah menjadi pakaian rumah. Dilihatnya Menma yang sedang berkutat dengan makanan yang dibawanya dari kedai makanan yang berada di dekat sekolahnya. Untung ia memilih makan di atas karpet kamarnya bukan diatas ranjangnya. Bisa gawat nanti tu tempat tidur XD. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju sang adik yang tengah memakan Ramen tersebut.

"Menma, bagi dong~" minta Itsana memelas pada sang Otouto yang tengah asik melahap Ramennya rakus.

"iyada!"

"Menma-chan~"

"iyada Neechan…"

"Menm-"

"OKEY! AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI RUMAH ANDA UCHIHA-SAN!" suara sang Kaasan memotong ucapan Itsana, sang anak hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi untuk saat ini.

CKLEKKK

"SILAHKAN! JIKA ITU YANG KAU INGGINKAN NARUTO-SAN!" pemandangan yang ada dihadapan kakak beradik Uchiha itu sekarang adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua. Dimana, sang Kaasan membawa Koper keluar dari kamar orang tua mereka

"Kaasan~" teriak Menma menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Menma menghampiri sang Ibu dan memeluk kakinya, kepalanya mendongak hanya untuk melihat wajah Kaasannya yang sebam akibat menangis dan ditampar oleh Tousannya.

"Kaasan mau kemana..hikss?" tanya Menma, air matanya yang tadi sudah berhenti mengalir kini kembali menganak sungai dipipi cubby nya. Naruto berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan sang buah hatinya,

"Kaasanmu akan pergi" ucap Sasuke tak acuh. Menma terdiam menatap sang Kaasan yang hanya tersenyum hangat dan menatapnya sayang.

"kau mengusirnya?" suara datar itu terdengar begitu dingin. Hati Itsana benar-benar sangat sakit melihat kedua orang tuanya seperti ini. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tak bisa berekspresi seperti saat ini.

"Dia yang menginginkannya."

"tap-"

"Menma ikut Kaasan~" rengek Menma ketika melihat Naruto bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berjalan menuruni tangga

"DIAM DITEMPAT MENMA! JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN MENJADI ANAK TOUSAN!"

"IYADA! MENMA GAK MAU PUNYA TOUSAN KAYAK TOUSAN! Menma..hiks…Menma mau sama Kaasan, Hiks….." teriak Menma dan berlari menghampiri Kaasannya.

"Menma, Kaasan tidak bisa mengajakmu, sayang… gomen, gomenne…" ucap Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Menma pada kakinya. Menma tertegun sebentar melihat Kaasannya melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki sang Kaasan

"Kaasan" gumam Menma lirih

"kau tinggal dengan Tousanmu yang kaya itu. Kaasan tidak janji bisa menghidupi kalian berdua jika kalian hidup berama Kaasan," ucap Naruto amat sangat menusuk bagi Menma, walau usianya masih lima tahun tapi ia mengetri apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaasan nya itu.

"hiks, Kaasan..hiks…membuangku d..hiks..dan Neechan?" tanya Menma semakin lirih, air matanya tambah banyak keluar dari kedua mata Onyxnya yang indah.

"i..iya. Kaasan membuang kalian." Susah payah Naruto mengeluarkan ucapan yang dapat meruntuhkan pertahanan jiwa seorang Menma. Itsana yang berada tepat disebelah Menma langsung memeluk adiknya,mencoba untuk menenangkan adik satu satunya yang ia punya, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat air matanya

"sudah, jangan menangis…" ucap Itsana lembut, berusaha menenangkan Menma. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Saat tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu, Pemuda manis itu menoleh kearah kedua anaknya, pandangannya menyendu menatap Menma yang terisak keras dipelukan Neechannya. Pandangannya kini beralih pada putrinya, ia menatap berapa detik mata sapphire Putri sulungnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bangga pada Putrinya itu. Itsana pun memberikan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya dari sang Kaasan. Ia tahu, Kaasannya tidak benar benar membuang dirinya dan Menma. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah ancaman dari sang Ayah. Yeah~ may be… Itsana mengangguk meng'iya'kan tatapan Kaasannya itu. Kau tahu, ikatan antara anak dan ibunya itu sangat kuat. Bahkan hanya dalam tatapan mata yang berlangung beberapa detik saja sudah membuat ibu dan anak itu mengerti keadaan masing-masing.

Saat Naruto akan membuka pintu yang berada dihadapannya, sebuah tarikan telah membuat pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita dengan tampang begis dihadapan Naruto. Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya dengan malas langsung bereaksi saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kedepan.

"Sakura. Akhirnya kau datang sayang" ucap Sasuke langsung menyambar tas yang dibawa Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecut dan melangkah keluar dari rumah yang sudah sepuluh tahun menjadi tempat bernaungnya, tempatnya mendapat sebuah kebahagian, cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Aishiteru 'Suke…" bisik Naruto sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

.

Sepeninggalan Naruto

.

"Isa! Bawakan koper Kaasanmu kekamar!" suruh Sasuke pada putrinya yang masih sibuk menenangkan anak bungsunya untuk membawakan koper 'Kaasan'nya kekamar mereka.

Heh! Itsana tersenyum kecut mengingat Tousannya tega mengusir Kaasannya hanya demi wanita tak jelas asal usulnya itu. Yeah.. Itsana tahu semuanya, walau umurnya masih terbilang baru mau memasuki usia remaja, tapi karena fasilitas yang diberikan sang Tousan pada dirinya ia jadi bisa memantau apa saja yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. "Manfaatkan fasilitas yang ada dan juga otakmu." Itu yang selalu 'Obasan' nya katanya. Berkat 'Obasan'nya juga ia menjadi seperti ini. Pintar, pandai membaca situasi dan jangan lupa sifat 'Tante'nya a.k.a Kyuubi yang licik itu juga ia turuni. Hey! Dia anak Uzumaki Naruto. Jelas ia baik hati. Tidak akan menggunakan fasilitas yang tersedia untuk kejahatan. Kaasannya sangat baik dan itu juga menurun pada dirinya, kau harus tahu itu.

"siapa bilang itu Kaasanku!?" teriak Itsana sedikit kencang supaya Tousannya yang berada di lantai dua bisa mendengar suaranya

"dia Kaasanmu sekarang," ucap Sasuke yang ternyata sudah menuruni tangga untuk mengambil koper milik Sakura yang tadi dibawa wanita kejam itu. Melihat gelagat upacan Itsana yang menantang Ayahnya, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk tidak mengibarkan bendera perang pada Putrinya tersebut. Hahh~ sekarang yang menjadi pikirannya adalah Putra bungsungnya, Menma. Pasti setelah ini Menma akan membencinya. Terutama Sakura. Yang jelas-jelas membuat posisi Kaasan kandung mereka tersingkirkan.

"aku tidak akan mau menganggapnya sebagai Kaasanku. Karena Kaasanku hanya Naruto seorang. Menma, sudah sayang. Kita kekamar Neechan lagi, ya?" ucap Itsana langsung menggendong Menma menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Putrinya.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah berjalan dengan gontainya menuju rumah kakak pertamanya. Dunianya bagaikan runtuh seketika. Ia tak masalah jika harus berpisah dengan suaminya. Tapi tidak dengan anak-anaknya. Mereka masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Terutama Menma. Anak bungsunya. Ia hanya bisa berharap putrinya bisa menjaga adiknya dari wanita yang sudah merebut suaminya itu. Ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa bisa suaminya jatuh pada wanita tidak jelas seperti Sakura. Kenapa juga suaminya bisa percaya jika janin yang ada didalam rahim wanita itu adalah anaknya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bahkan ia juga bingung harus mendapatkan jawaban darimana. Sampai pada akhirnya ia sudah sampai didepan rumah Kakaknya. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah Kakaknya dan memencet bel rumah tersebut.

TING TONG

"sebentar!" sebuah suara berteriak dari dalam rumah. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu yang berada dihadapan Naruto sudah terbuka dan menampakkan raut terkejut sang Aniki.

"Astaga! Naru! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau ada dirumah Aniki malam-malam begini? Kenapa dengan matamu? Pipimu kenapa?"

"Aniki, bisakah aku masuk dulu? Aku sungguh lelah…" pinta Naruto saat sang Aniki bukannya menyuruhnya masuk malah mengintrogasinya panjang lebar didepan pintu pula.

"ah! Gomen. Ayo masuk" suruh Kyuubi-kakak Naruto- pada Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto masuk kedalam rumah milik Kakaknya itu.

"Itachi Niisan mana Aniki?" tanya Naruto saat tak melihat suami dari kakaknya itu

"sebentar lagi ia datang. Sekarang cepat ceritakan kenapa kau bisa 'terdampar' dirumahku?" suruh Kyuubi saat ia dan Naruto sudah berada di ruang keluarga

GREP

Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi saat hatinya benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan rasa sesak yang sangat didalam dadanya.

"hiksss," sebuah isakan sukses keluar dari bibirnya. Kyuubi hanya bisa membalas memeluk sang adik dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"sudah.. jangan menangis.." ucap Kyuubi mengelus lembut punggung adiknya yang bergetar. Setelah beberapa menit menangis akhirnya isakan Naruto pun mereda. Kyuubi langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai bertanya dengan pelan dan lembut pada adiknya yang benar-benar terlihat rapuh saat ini.

"ceritakan pada Aniki apa yang terjadi Naru?" pinta Kyuubi

"hikss, begini Aniki…" Naruto pun mulai bercerita dengan air mata yang tak pernah absen mengalir dari matanya.

"berani sekali pantat ayam itu memperlakukanmu seperti itu!?" oke. Sang Cinderella begis itu mulai tersulut oleh cerita Naruto.

"An-"

"sudah ngemis-ngemis meminta Aniki untuk menikahkanmu dengan nya. Sudah berjanji pada Aniki, pastur, sembah sujud di makam Kaasan sama Tousan. Dasar ayam sialan. Seharunya Aniki tidak memberikanmu padanya. Aniki menyesal menikahkanmu dengan ayam sialan itu. Seharusnya Aniki tidak tertipu dengan semua janji-janji kalian. Dan! Si keriput itu harusnya mengajari adiknya tentang tidak menyakiti hati seorang UKE!" Mata merah Kyuubi mendelik kearah Naruto, dan membuat Naruto merinding.

"An-"

"akan kudatangi dia dan wanita jalang itu sekarang juga" Kyuubi sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan akan menyambar jaket tebal yang berada di sampiran sofa tempat ia dan Naruto duduk, saat tangan Naruto menahan tanggannya dan memandangnya dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Aniki aku mohon. Jangan pergi kesana. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada anak-anakku, aku mohon Aniki~" pinta Naruto, jika adiknya sudah menggunakan puppy eyesnya Kyuubi tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

"baiklah. Tapi, jika sampai Ayam itu menyakiti keponakan-keponakanku akan ku mutilasi dia. Tidak akan ada ampun."

"Sankyu Aniki,"

"Masuk kamar sana. Istirahat. Aniki kasian padamu. Cepat."

"hountoni arigatou Aniki" ucap Naruto mengecup pipi Kyuubi sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Ha'i," Naruto pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuubi hendak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

Sementara itu Kyuubi tengah bermonolog ria

"aku tidak akan melepasknmu Uchiha-san jika kau menyakiti adikku lebih dari ini dan juga kedua keponakanku. Aku pastikan Uchiha Sasuke hanya tinggal nama saja. Tak peduli jika kau itu adalah adik suamiku."

.

Naoi Sora

.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak Naruto keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Dua bulan pula Sakura menjadi Nyonya rumah di rumah Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. dan Dua bulan pula kedua anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke itu menjadi kambing hitam dirumah mereka sendiri.

Pagi ini, sangat berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Jika dua bulan belakangan ini rumah kediaman Uchiha itu selalu ribut karena 'keakraban' anak dan ayah ataupun dengan sang ibu tiri. Namun pada pagi ini, orang yang biasanya membuat kerebut itu tengah mengunci rapat mulutnya, tatapannya yang tajam itu memandang iritasi pada pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Tampa berucap ia langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Tousanmu ini?" suara bass itu menyapa gendang telinga Itsana. Itsana hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sang Ayah dan tampa membalas ucapan sang Ayah Itsana langsung keluar dari rumah bak Istana itu. seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Putrinya.

"Neechan! Tungguin Menma!" teriak Menma menyusul Kakaknya yang sudah berada didalam mobil yang akan mengantarkannya kesekolah. Namun, sebelum Menma beranjak dari berdirinya suara sang Tousan kemali terdengar

"Menma, berangkat sama Tousan saja."

"Iyada! Menma mau sama Nechan aja." Ucap Menma meninggalkan meja makan dengan membawa sepotong kue kering yang dicomotnya didalam kulkas tadi sebelum menyulus sang Neechan.

"mereka itu," decak Sasuke

"Sudahlah Sas, mungkin mereka masih membuatuhkan waktu" ucap Sakura bijaksana. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin sekali memutilasi putri suaminya itu.

.

Skip Time

.

Menma yang baru memasuki sekolah Taman Kanak-kanak saat ini sudah berada dirumahnya. Seperti biasa, Menma bermain dengan PSPnya di ruang keluarga, dengan Sakura yang sedang membaca majalah di atas sofa. Pandangan Sakura sesekali melihat kearah Menma yang sibuk bermain.

"hei bocah." Panggil Sakura, Sakura memang biasa memanggil Menma seperti itu. Menma yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya sebentar pada Nenek Sihir yang ada dihadapannya itu dan setelah persekian detik kemudian matanya kembali disita oleh benda yang ada ditangganya itu. Sakura yang melihat kejutekan-kecuekan Menma menjadi naik darah. Ditaruhnya begitu saja majalah yang berada ditanggannya diatas meja dengan kasar. Ia berdiri untuk menghampiri Menma

"Dimana sopan santun mu sebagai seorang anak Hah!? Oh! Ternyata Naruto tidak bisa mengajari anaknya. Pantas saja, kau dan Neechanmu itu membangkang sekali" ucap Sakura sarkastik didepan wajah Menma. Menma yang mendengar nama Neechan dan Kaasannya disebut-sebut mengalihakan pandangannya dari sang PSP kearah mata Nenek sihir tersebut. Pandangannya memancarkan emosi yang besar. Ia paling tidak suka jika Kaasan dan Neechannya dihina ataupun disebut-sebut oleh Nenek sihir didepannya ini.

"Kaasan Menma baik mengajari Menma dan Neechan. Nenek sihir aja yang gak tau."

"kenapa kau memanggilku Nenek Sihir!?" Sakura berjongkok dihadapan Menma dan menganggkat dagu Menma kasar.

PLAKKK

Menma dengan kasar menapik tangan Sakura yang berada didagunya tak kalah kasar dari Sakura.

"karena KAU sudah merebut Tousan dari Kaasan! Kau membuat Neechan membenci Tousan serin..hiks..sering memarahi Menma! KAU JAHAT! MENMA BENCI NENEK SIHIR BITCH!" Menma meng-copy paste perkataan Kaasannya

"YAK! Anak ini!" tangan Sakura sudah terangkat keatas untuk menampar wajah imut Menma, saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya

"seperti itu kau memperlakukan Otoutoku dirumah?" yeah, kalian tahu siapa itu. Putri satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha. Matanya memandang benci pada wanita dihadapannya itu. Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya ia memergoki Sakura berlaku kasar pada adiknya tapi, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Sakura akan memukul Menma.

"Cih! Aku tahu kau pasti membolos," ucap Sakura memandang benci pada anak dihadapannya itu. Setiap kali ia melihat anak dihadapannya itu ia pasti melihat pemuda yang sudah bersama dengan suaminya itu selama sepuluh tahun lalu. Entah apa alasannya ia membenci Pemuda manis itu.

"kalau iya memang kenapa? Kau mau mengadu pada Tousan ku? Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut" kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Menma. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang segit anak itu

"Menma, daijoubuka?" tanyanya lembut

"daijoubu Neechan" suara imut Menma mampu menenangkan hatinya yang sempat hendak meledak ingin menghajar wanita yang telah menggeser posisi Kaasannya dihati sang Tousan.

"lebih baik Menma bermain dikamar Neechan saja ya?" ucap Itsana hendak beranjak dari jongkoknya untuk menuju kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya

"apa seperti itu Kaasan kalian mengajari kalian? Dasar tidak becus." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan nada pedas dari mulut Sakura. Oke. Kali ini batas kesabaran Putri sulung dari Naruto itu sudah diambang batas. Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan tatapan sengit.

"jangan pernah membawa-bawa Kaasanku! Dan! Kaasan ku tidak REDAHAN seperti anda! Mengambil Suami orang lain! Padahal janin yang ada di dalam rahimmu itu bukan anak dari Tousanku! Berani sekali ka-"

PLAKK!

"NEECHAN!"

Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai dan meninggalkan bekas keunguan di pipi putihnya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia ditampar oleh orang. Bahkan Kaasan dan Tousannya saja tidak pernah menamparnya. Jika ia berbuat salah, hanya omelan panjang lebar saja yang diterimanya dari sang Kaasan, sementara sang Tousan hanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Kaasannya tampa berniat untuk memarahinya juga. Tapi, wanita dihadapannya ini, baru dua bulan ia kenal sudah berani merebut Kaasannya dari Tousannya, membentak Menma dan sekarang menamparnya! Good! Anda memecahkan rekor Haruno-san! Tamparan itu membuat Itsana limbung dan jatuh terduduk dilantai marmer rumahnya.

"jaga mulut mu itu! Aku sudah mau menerimamu disini. Jika aku mau. Kau dan adik bodohmu ini sudah aku tinggalkan di panti asuhan! Jadi berterima kasihlah padaku." Sakura berjokok dihadapan Itsana dan mengangkat wajah Itsana kasar.

PLAKK

Dengan kasar Itsana menepis tangan Sakura, hal itu menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Sedangkan Itsana dengan cepat berdiri dan akan memaki ibu tirinya itu, tapi saat ia akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu tebuka dan menampakkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang kepala Keluarga. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada jam segini mengapa ia sudah berada dirumah coba?

"Isa!" bentak Sasuke pada Putri sulungnya saat mata onyxnya menatap kejadian yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Sasukeeeee~" rengek Sakura yang langung memanfaatkan keadaan. Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri

"daijoubuka?" tanya Sasuke

"Isa menampar dan mendorongku, Sas…" adunya berdusta

"ISA!" bentak Sasuke matanya menatap tajam Itsana yang memalingkan wajahnya

"cih…" desis Itsana

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaasanmu, hah!? Apa kau tidak sadar jika Kaasanmu ini sedang mengandung adikmu!?" bentak, sepertinya membentak adalah kesukaan Sasuke saat ini

"Kaasan?" Itsana tersenyum kecut mendengar Tousannya memanggil wanita itu dengan kata 'Kaasan'

"Kaasanku hanya UZUMAKI NARUTO!" bentak Itsana juga pada sang Tousan. Hatinya ngilu saat sang Tousan memanggil wanita itu seperti itu. Sungguh.

"Dia bukan Kaasanmu lagi. Sadarlah Isa!"

"terserah Toousan! Tapi, aku tidak akan mengakui wanita bitch itu sebagai Ka-"

PLAKK

Belum sempat Itsana menyelesaikan kalimatnya sang Tousan sudah keburu menampar pipinya ditempat yang sama saat Sakura menamparnya.

Hatinya hancur, dunianya terasa runtuh kali ini. Dalam satu hari ia sudah dua kali ditampar. Dan itu adalah dari Tousannya sendiri. Mata sapphire keturunan Ibunya menatap sendu kearah Sasuke, matanya memanas, sepertinya sebentar lagi putri sulung Naruto itu akan menangis. Tampa berkata sepatah katapun pada sang Tousan, Itsana langsung naik kelantai dua dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jangan lupakan Menma yang langsung ditarik tanggannya oleh Itsana untuk mengikutinya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tengah terpaku, mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada putrinya. Merenung? Apa kau menyesal saat ini tuan, karena sudah menampar putrimu sendiri?

"sudahlah Sas.. anggap saja itu sebagai pelajaran untuk Isa.. supaya ia tidak membantah ataupun membangkang lagi…" Sakura berusaha untuk 'menguasai' diri Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan tempat Putrinya berdiri tadi bergantian. Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan hal itu membuat senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Sakura.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama di kediaman ItaKyuu.

"ahhh!" desis Naruto saat tangannnya terkena pisau ketika ia sedang memotong bawang didapur Kakaknya.

"Kenapa Naru?" tanya Kyuubi saat mendengar suara desisan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"iie Aniki.. hanya teriris sedikit." Ucap Naruto

"aishh! Kenapa bisa teriris? Sini biar aku ambilkan obat merah." Ucap Kyuubi menuju kotak P3K didalam dapurnya dan mengambil sebuah obat merah dan perban.

"apa yang kau pikirka sampai tanganmu teriris seperti ini?" ucap Kyuubi mulai sedikit panik karena darah yang mengalir dari tangan adiknya tidak berhenti juga, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar tanggannya tampa merasakan rasa sakit. Hatinya lebih sakit saat ini.

"Isa, perasaanku tidak enak Aniki.." ucapnya, perasaannya memang tidak enak sedari tadi, makanya ia melamun saat mengiris bawang tadi.

"sebaiknya aku menelponnya.." gumam Naruto mengambil gagang telpon rumah milik sang kakak. Kyuubi hanya menatap sekilas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adiknya itu dan kembali melanjutkan acaranya memperban jari telunjuk kiri Naruto. Jemari lentik Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu, tatapannya menyendu, matanya memanas kali ini..

.

"hikss,,itai Kaasan..hikss.." sebuah isakan keluar dari bibir mungil seorang gadis yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya itu.

.

"hikss.." isakan sukes keluar dari bibir tersebut saat mengingat hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

.

"Kaasan/Isa" tampa disadari oleh kedua anak dan ibu itu, mereka sama-sama terisak memanggil nama masing-masing orang yang dirindukan..

"Aitakute..hikss.." keduanya melafalkan kalimat yang sama pada saat yang bersamaan.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"Neechan.. sudah.. jangan menangis lagi Neechan…" Menma berusaha untuk menenangkan Neechannya.. ini adalah pertama kalinya Menma melihat Kakaknya menangis. Bahka waktu Kaasan nya keluar dari rumah, Neechannya sama sekali tidak menangis. Tapi kali ini Neechannya menangis dengan pilunya. Bahka Menma sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hati sang Kakak saat ini. Menma sedari tadi duduk disebelah sang Kakak yang sedang menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. Itana sama sekali tidak mau Menma melihat wajahnya yang beruraian air mata.

"Neechan.. Neechan jangan sedih.. Menma juga ikut sedih jadinya..hiks.." suara Menma bergetar diawal kalimatnya dan diakhiri dengan isakan kecil yang keluar.

"hiksss…Kaasan…hikss..Itai..hiks.." kata-kata itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil Itsana dengan lancarnya. Menma yang mendengarnya pun semakin ikut terhanyut oleh isakan sang Kakak dan ikut menangis pilu disebelah Kakaknya, tangan kecilnya berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh sang Kakak yang bergetar.

"Nee…hiks…Neechan…hiks.." akhirnya Itsana mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang adik yang wajahnya sudah sebam karena menangis, dengan lembut.

GREPP

Itsana langsung memeluk Menma erat dan berucap

"Gomen Menma.. Gomen ne.. maaf Neechan tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Neechan tahu kamu paling sering dipukul oleh wanita itu. Maafkan Neechan..hikss.." Itsana melepas pelukannya sedikit hanya untuk melihat wajah sang Adik.

"Neechan..hikss..neechan su..hiks..sudah menjaga Menma..hikss.. dengan baik kok..hikss.." jawab Menma diselingi dengan tangisannya yang benar benar pilu didengar oleh Itsana, lalu Neechan dari Uchiha Menma itu kembali memeluk sang Adik erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Mereka berdua melewatkan waktu mereka menangis dalam pilu sampai matahari tergantikan singga sananya dengan sang rembulan.

Saat ini Menma sedang tertidur karena lelah sehabis menangis dengan sang Kakak. Sementara Itsana memandang bintang-bintang yang bisa ia lihat dari dalam kamarnnya.

.

Sementara itu Naruto yang berada ditempat lain pun tengah melihat bintang-bintang yang sama dengan putrinya.

.

"Kaasan/Isa, Menma…"

.

"enguhh~" lenguh sebuah suara dari sebelah Itsana, sontak saja Itsana melihat kearah sang pelaku. Sang adik ternyata tengah terusik oleh sinar rembulan yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya karena jendela kamar yang tidak ditutupnya.

"Kaasan," igau Menma memanggil sang Kaasan. Itsana hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar igauan Menma

"kau merindukan Kaasan ya?" gumam Itsana membelai lembut rambut Menma yang menutupi keningnya.

"Neechan juga.. sayang, kita tidak bisa menghubungi Kaasan.." sambungnya lagi, bibirnya sesekali terkekeh melihat Menma yang sedang tidur. Saat ini hanya Otouto saja yang bisa menghiburnya. Sakura memang melarang kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu untuk menghubungi Kaasan mereka. Tapi, mereka saja tidak tahu sang Kaasan berada dimana bagaimana mereka bisa menghubungi sang Kaasan. Ponsel? Ponsel Kaasannya tertinggal dikamar Tousannya. Sial sekali nasib kedua anak itu.

"engghh," lenguhan kecil itu kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata onyx tersebut.

"Neechan?" gumam Menma, saat melihat sang Neechan tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Suaranya masih terdengar serak

"nani?"

"Menma rindu Kaasan..." ucap Menma. Itsana hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah Menma.

"Neechan.. kita cari Kaasan ne? Menma ingin keluar dulu dari rumah ini.. Menma gak mau ketemu sama nenek sihir itu lagi."

"mau keluar dari rumah ini? Neechan juga sempat berfikir seperti itu Menma.. tapi, kita akan kemana? Neechan tidak mau nanti Kaasan akan menghukum Neechan jika Neechan membawamu kabur dan hidup dijalanan"

"kita kerumah Tachi-Kyuu jiisan?.. kemana saja, kerumah teman Neechan tak apa.. yang penting kita keluar dari rumah ini.. onegai Neechan… Menma mohon…" Menma memohon dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"baiklah.. sepertinya rumah Kyuu jiisan lebih baik untuk kita.. ayo! Ambil jaket Menma.. kita keluar dari rumah ini.."

"ha'i! Neechan!" Menma pun segera mengambil jaket biru mudanya didalam lemari Neechannya dan langsung memakainya.. semenjak dua bulan ini kamar tidur Menma sudah jadi satu dengan Kakaknya..

"tapi, nanti kalau Tousan berada diruang keluarga gimana?" gumam Itsana bingung, alasan apa yang akan ia katakana pada sang Ayah jika bertanya 'mau kemana malam-malam begini?' aishh! Masa iya, ia bilang 'mencari Kaasan' pasti tidak akan diizinkan.

"Menma.." panggil Itsana pada Menma yang tengah sibuk dengan jaketnya

"bisa tidak kita keluarnya agak maleman? Soalnya Neechan gak tau bakalan bilang apa sama Tousan kalau Tousan nanyak kita bakalan kemana.."

"kenapa Neechan gak bilang kalau kita nyari Kaasan?" polos. Hanya itu yang ada di otak Itsana saat mendengar jawaban Menma

"mana dikasi~ -.-"

"lantas?"

"rencananya, Neechan nanti keluarnya agak maleman kalau Tousan sama nenek sihir itu udah tidur. Kita bisa keluar dengan bebas"

"tapi, pintu rumah pasti kekunci Neechan….."

"iya juga ya? Kenapa Neechan gak kepikiran… memang ini jam berapa, Menma?"

"setengah Sembilan…" Itsana berfikir sebentar.

"aha! Kita lewat jendela aja, Menma!" seru Itsana tiba-tiba membuat Menma terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"aishh! Neechan! Menma kaget tau." Bibir mungil itu mengerucut sebal kearah Neechannya.

"hihihi…. Gomen Menma-chan.. bagaimana? Kita lewat jendela ya?"

"tapi kan Neechan.. kita ada di lantai dua.."

"kan ada gorden…" ucap Itsana mendekati jendela kamarnya, ia berusaha untuk melepaskan gorden yang menghiasi jendelanya. Dengan susah payah dan bahkan sudah dibantu dengan kursi ia mengambil gorden itu..

"bisa Neechan?" tanya Menma tak sabaran

"aishh.. tunggu.. ini tinggi sekali Menma…"

SRAKKK

HUP

Itsana langsung mendekap gorden tersebut saat gordennya sudah benar-benar terlepas dari pengaitnya.

"dapat Menma.."

"cepat Neechan.. cepat juntaikan kebawah…" ucap Menma antusias..

"tapi segini pasti gak sampai ketanah… hmmm.." Itsana kembali berfikir

"Menma…. tarik seprai Neechan…cepat.." suruh Itsana pada akhirnya

SREKKK

Menma pun mengambil apa yang Neechannya suruh.

"ini Neechan…" Menma langung menyerahkan seprai itu pada sang Kakak.

SRETT

Dengan cepat Itsana langsung mengikat ujung seprai dengan ujung gorden yang ada ditangannya. Langsung saja, Itsana menjuntaikan seprai dan gorden yang sudah disambungnya itu keluar jendela dan mengikatnya dengan besi yang membingkai jendela kamarnya. Itsana menengok untuk melihat apakah panjang seprai dan gorden itu sudah sampai pada tanah.

"ck." Itsana berdecak saat dilihatnnya tali dari gorden dan seprainya sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah. Okey. Dia bingung sekarang. Otaknya yang jenius itu mulai bekerja. Untuk apa ia mempunyai otak jenius kalau saat gawat seperti ini, otaknya sama sekali tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar?

"Menma, dosurebaii? Talinya gak nyampe…" ucapnya frustasi, sedangkan sang adik juga tengah berfikir.

"Neechan.. Kaasan punya koleksi kainkan? Kenapa gak pake itu aja…" ujar Menma sewaktu mengingat Kaasannya sangat suka membeli kain yang kadang-kadang hanya sebagai bahan pajangan di boutique 'Tante'nya ataupun mereka membuat baju couple untuk masing-masing anggota keluarga.

"Great! Neechan lupa! cepat ambil didalam lemari Neechan, Menma!" kata Itsana langsung menarik kembali 'tali' yang ia juntaikan tadi. Sedangkan Menma langsung berlari mengambil acak kain milik Kaasan dan kakaknya yang berada didalam lemari kakaknya.

"ini Neechan.." Menma langsung menyerahkan 4 lembar kain yang memiliki panjang kira-kira dua meter itu pada sang Kakak. Dengan sigap Itsana langsung mengikat empat kain itu dan menyambungnya dengan gorden dan seprai tadi, langsung saja Itsana melemparkan 'tali' buatannya kebawah setelah merasa bahwa sambungan pada setiap kain itu sudah kuat. Setelah melihat apakah tali itu sudah mengenai tanah, langsung saja Itsana menatap Adiknya dan tersenyum sumbringah.

"okey, kita tunggu sampai setengah 12. bagaimana?" Itsana berkata dengan nada ceria dan langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Menma.

.

11.30 malam

.

"Neechan duluan ya Menma… ntar Neechan tangkep Menma dari bawah kalo Menma gak kuat pegangan, okey?"

"oke. Neechan hati-hati" Menma menatap kahwatir kearah Kakaknya yang sudah mulai turun

HUPP

Itsana turun dengan selamat. Sekarang giliran Menma.

SRETT

SRETT

SRET

HUP!

Dengan mulus Menma sudah sampai dibawah dengan bantuan Neechannya.

"Menma.. ayo cepat," Itsana segera menarik tangan Menma untuk keluar dari halaman kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Dengan mengendap-endap Itsana dan Menma segera keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Dijalan yang berselang dua blok dari kompleks rumah mereka.

"Neechan.. Menma lelah.." rengek Menma disebelah Itsana, Itsana hanya menatap sang adik lalu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Menma lelah? Gomen ne, kau jadi lelah begini.. seharusnya Neechan meninggalkanmu disana.."

"Neechan kejam pada Menma jika Neechan beneran ninggalin Menma dirumah Tousan… Menma gak mau tinggal satu rumah dengan Nenek Sihir jelek itu." Menma mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

"ihhh~ kamu itu. Kau laki-laki. Kenapa mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti wanita, huh?" gemas Itsana melihat tingkah sang adik.

"masalahnya Kaasan juga sering seperti itu saat merajuk pada Tousan.." Itsana hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang dikatakan Menma tadi..

"ayo… Naik kepunggu Neechan.. Neechan gendong kamu sapai di rumah Tante.. cepat" Itsana membalik tubuhnya hingga kini ia membelakangi Menma.

"tapi Neechan.. Menma dingin.." rengeknya lagi. Mau tidak mau Itsana langsung melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu kecil Menma, ia tidak mau adik semata wayangnya itu jatuh sakit karenanya.

"masih dingin?"

"tidak.."

"ayo… cepat naik.. Neechan sudah lelah berjongkok seperti ini"

HUP

Menmapun dengan sukses sudah menempel dengan erat di punggu Kakaknya,

"Hangat Neechan," gumamnya menyamankan letak kepalanya pada punggu sang Kakak..

"kau tidurlah.. nanti jika sudah sampai, Neechan bangunkan.." ucapan Itsana hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Menma, ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Dalam hitungan detikpun Menma sudah berada dialam mimpinya.

Saat ini Itsana tengah berjalan seorang diri, ehemm! Jangan lupankan Menma yang menempel di punggungnya dan juga seorang pemuda didepannya yang menurutnya baru saja datang dari supermarket. Toh ia tidak terlalu peduli.

"Isa… sedikit lagi kita sampai di rumah Tante.. Fighting! Kau kuat! Okey!" Itsana berusaha untuk menyemangati dirinya, karena semenjak keluar dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha, ia sudah merasa sangat lelah, memang dua bulan belakangan ini ia sering merasa lelah tidak jelas, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Saking sunyinya Itsana dapat mendengar langkah kakinya dan pemuda yang berada didepannya. Namun…

BRUKKK

"nghhh"

Yang Menma lihat sekarang adalah Neechannya yang terungkur diatas trotoar dengan dirinya yang berada diatas sang Kakak. Menma langsung turun dari atas tubuh Itsana dan menatap sang kakak bingun. Ada apa dengan Kakaknya? Mungkin itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Neechan… Neechan kenapa? ugh.. kenapa tidur disini? Darah..hikss.. Neechan bangun Neechan..hiks" Matanya membulat saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung kakaknya.. Menma menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah sang Kakak.. okey. Menma sekarang mulai panik saat sang Kakak sama sekali tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Neechan..hiks..Neechan…bangun Neechan.. jangan me-hiks-membuat Menma..hiks..takut.. Neechan~" Menma mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan pilunya semakin keras, sungguh ia takut sekali jika harus kehilangan Kakaknya itu. Walau ia terkadang menyebalkan, tapi ia tetap Neechannya.. kakak kandungnya, kakak semata wayangnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Neechannya.

"Neechan~~ Bangun~ HIKSSSS" tangisan Menma bertambah kencang.

TAP!

"astaga! ada apa dengan Kakakmu, nak?" pemuda yang berjalan didepan duo Uchiha itu ternyata menghampiri Menma saat mendengar suara tangisan pemuda cilik tersebut.

"Paman..hiks..tolong Neechan Menma..hikss.. Onegai~" mohon Menma, ia tidak peduli dengan siapa orang didepannya itu. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah menolong Neechannya.

"baik. ayo! Kita kerumah sakit. Tapi kita ambil mobil Paman dulu ya, tidak jauh dari sini kok" lelaki itu segera mengangkat tubuh kurus Itsana

"ha'i..hiks.." Menma masih saja menangis, ia mengikuti langkah lebar paman yang mau menolong Kakaknya tersebut. Dalam hati ia akan membalas budi Paman yang menolongnya itu jika nanti ia sudah bertemu dengan Kaasan ataupun 'Tante'nya.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"ANIKI!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang diruang keluarga. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi yang tengah terlelap langsung berhambur keluar saat mendengar teriakan histeris Naruto

"yak! Naru! Ini sudah malam! Kenapa kau berteriak heboh begitu!?" omel Kyuubi saat ia sudah berada dihadapan Naruto

"Anikiiii~ Menma, Isa! Darah. Asihh. Putriku!" rancu Naruto bertambah histeris. Kyuubi segera mendekat kearah adiknya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan sang Adik.

"ada apa ini? Naru, Kenapa?" Itachi langsung menyusul 'istrin'nya dan menemukan Naruto tengah berteriak histeris

"ntahlah.. Naru tiba-tiba berteriak histeris memanggil kedua anaknya.." kata Kyuubi memeluk Naruto yang bertambah histeris.

"Menma… Isa… Daijoubuku? Aitakute…hiks.." pada akhirnya isakan keluar dari bibir Naruto

"Naru.. lebih baik kamu istirahat.. Ayo.. Aniki antar kekamar mu.." Kyuubi berusaha untuk mengajak Naruto masuk kembali kekamarnya

"Iyada! Naru mau ketemu Menma sama Isa! Aniki~ Onegai Aniki…" Naruto memohon pada Anikinya dengan Puppy eyesnya.

"kau mau kerumah Ayam itu!? Tidak akan aku biarkan! Besok aku yang akan menjemput keponakanku untukmu. Sekarang masuk kekamarmu. Istirahat." Kyuubi sedikit membentak Adiknya dan menarik tangan Naruo untuk masuk kekamarnya

"IYADA!" Naruto menghempaskan tangan Kyuubi yang memegang tangannya. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah keluar. Berlari seperti orang gila hanya untuk mencari anak-anaknya. Bibirnya pun tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama kedua anaknya. Kyuubi dan Itachi dengan sedikit kualahan beusaha untuk mengejar Naruto yang seperti orang kesetanan menurut mereka.

"NARU! BERHENTI KAU!" Kyuubi meneriaki Naruto yang tengah berlari tak tentu arah. 'aisshh anak itu' batin Kyuubi

TAP

Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, tatapannya memandang kedepan dengan kosong. Kyuubi yang melihatnya berhenti langsung saja menghampiri sang Adik dan memegang bahunya.

"YAK! Kau ini! Apa yang terjadi dengan otakmu, huh!? Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang orang-orang yang sedang tidur?" omel Kyuubi, matanya terpejam sejenak untuk mengonsentrasikan pikirannya, sungguh berolah raga pada malam hari membuatnya pusing.

"ayo, kita pulang, Kyuu, Naru… besok aku akan berbicara pada Otoutoku" Itachi datang dan berusaha untuk membawa Naruto dan Kyuubi pulang kerumahnya. Namun, Naruto malah tetap terpaku melihat kearah depan.

"Naru,," desis Kyuubi saat Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari berdirinya.

"Isa.." gumamnya. Matanya masih menatap kearah depan

"nani? doko?" ItaKyuu celingukan mencari keberadaan keponakan mereka. Naruto menoleh kearah ItaKyuu, matanya menatap gelisah kakak dan kakak iparnya itu

"Aniki! Isa!" pekik Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari kearah depan dan berlutut diatas trotoar yang ternyata tempat Itsana terjatuh tadi.

"Aniki, Isa… anakku tadi ada disini. Ini… ini darahnya.. Astaga! Putriku berdarah! Bagaimana ini…" Naruto berujar Frutasi. Naruto berjongkok, ia menghadap dimana ada bekas genangan darah Putrinya. Darimana Naruto tahu itu darah sang anak? Hah~ author juga tidak tahu. Satu kalimat. Mungkin ikatan batin seorang ibu.

"mana mungkin itu darah Isa, Nar.. Itu mustahil, jika benar Isa terluka, darimana kau tahu itu adalah darahnya?" Kyuubi berujar sembari berusaha untuk mengajak Naruto berdiri. Namun ditolak dengan kasar oleh Naruto hingga membuat Kyuubi naik darah lagi.

"Naru, please.. jangan membuat Aniki marah." ucap Kyuubi berusaha untuk sabar mengahadapi tingkah Naruto yang saat ini sangat labil.

"Kyuunii.. Naru mohon, antar Naru kerumah sakit. Hati nurani Naru bilang kalau Isa sama Menma ada disana.. Onegai Aniki~" suara Naruto mulai melemah saat ini, Kyuubi hanya bisa mengangguk meng'iya'kan permintaan adiknya.

"Keriput, ambil mobilmu, kita kerumah sakit sekarang." titah Kyuubi pada sang suami. Itachi hanya mengangguk tampa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada sang Istri, langsung saja ia melesat pergi kerumahnya untuk mengambil mobil dan kembali ketempat Kyuubi dan Naruto berada tadi. Setelahnya mereka langung melesat menuju rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat perkiraan dimana duo Uchiha bersaudara berada.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"hikss. Paman… Neechan Daijoubuka? Hiks.." Menma sedari tadi ia hanya menangis saat sampai di rumah sakit. Matanya kini sudah sangat sebam. Sedangkan Paman yang menolongnya hanya bisa memeluk pemuda cilik dihadapanya.

"ne.. Neechan pasti tidak apa-apa… jangan menangis ya.." Paman itu juga mencoba untuk menghibur Menma.

"ng, tapi Paman belum tau namamu.. boleh Paman tau siapa namamu?" sang paman baru berani menanyai tentang nama pemuda cilik tersebut

"ah! Gomenne paman.. Menma Uchiha desu" Menma melepas pelukannya pada sang Paman dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam yang biasa diajarkan Kaasannya.

"Menma, Deidara desu" Paman yang menolong Menmapun memperkenalkan namanya.

"Ne Paman.. err… arigatou ne sudah membantu Menma tadi," suara Menma kemali melemah. Deidara menatap pemuda cilik terebut dan tersenyum manis.

"ne, tak masalah. Sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong bukan? Hmm,, kalau boleh paman tau, kenapa Menma dan Neechan Menma dijalan berdua saja tampa orang tua? Kemana memangnya orang tua Menma?" Deidara langsung mengeluarkan sebagian pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menganjal dikepalanya. Menma langsung murung lagi, kepalanya menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah tergenangi oleh lelehan air mata lagi.

"hikss, Kaasan..Kaasan pergi waktu Tousan ngajak..hikss..ngajak nenek sihir itu kerumah, Paman..hikss.. Menma maksa Neechan..hiks..buat kabur dari rumah-hikss… ini semua salah Menma Paman-hikss..Kaasan.. pasti bakalan marah sama Menma-hikss…Menma gak bisa jagain Neechan-hikss… ini salah Menma Paman-hiksss.." Menma bercerita inti ceritanya dengan diselingi oleh tangisan yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya juga turut bersedih. Deidara langsung memeluk Menma lagi, dielusnya pelan punggung kecil Menma, berusaha untuk menenangkannya lagi.

"tidak.. Kaasan Menma tak akan memarahi Menma.. jika Kaasan Menma marah, biar Paman yang menenangkannya. Percayakan semuanya pada Paman ya?" Deidara melepas pelukannya dan menatap Menma lembut, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus lelehan air mata yang berada di pipi cubby Menma. Menma hanya mengangguk

"sekarang ceritakan pada Paman, bagaimana perlakuan nenek sihir itu, ne?"

"ne." Menma pun menceritakan semuanya tampa ada yang direkayasa dan tak terlewatkan satu bagianpun jangan lupakan juga ia bercerita disertai isakan-isakan kecil. Hey! Dia masih kecil, mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari ibu tirinya akan selalu di ingat oleh otak nya yang memang cerdas. Deidara hanya sekali-kali mengangguk dan menahan kesal saat mendengar cerita Menma. Ntah kenapa hatinya sangat tenang saat Menma bercertia, rasanya seperti menemukan orang yang hilang dalam hidupnya.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"Isa! Menma!" Naruto yang tahu bahwa rombongannya sudah sampai di rumah sakit langsung keluar dan berlari dilorong rumah sakit yang memang sepi menginat ini sudah pukul setengah satu malam, ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Bibirnya tak henti-henti memanggil nama kedua buah hatinya.

Hatinya semakin tak tenang saat kaki itu menuntunnya menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Bibirnya juga tak henti memanggil nama yang sama berulang kali. Sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya mengikuti Naruto dengan sedikit kesulitan, Naruto berlari sangat kencang kau tahu itu. Kyuubi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneriaki nama adik kandungnya itu. Ia masih memiliki tatakrama, dengan berlarian didalam rumah sakit sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan sedikit tatakrama tersebut.

TAP

"Isa! Menma!" Naruto kembali menerikan nama tersebut saat ia sudah berada dilorong ruang UGD tersebut. Ia mengatur nafas sejenak. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Berlari dan berteriak seperti orang gila membuatnya lemas. Namun, rasa lelahnya itu berganti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara

"KAASAN!" yahh~ itu suara Menma, ia mendengar suara sang Kaasan yang memanggilnya dengan perasaat campur aduk Menma langsung menjawab panggilan dari orang yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan tersebut. Naruto? Ia membatu ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Matanya yang indah itu menatap pemuda cilik yang sangat ia rindukan. Putranya. Menma. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkah diikuti oleh Itachi dan Kyuubi dibelakangnya.

GREPP

Naruo langsung memeluk putra kesayangannya itu dengan erat begitu juga dengan Menma, ia tak kalah erat saat memeluk sang Kaasan.

"Kaasan-hikss…" suara lirih itu terdengar lagi, Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan sang buah hati

DEG

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Menma, hati Ibu mana yang tidak tersentak jika melihat anaknya menggunakan baju yang terdapat banyak bercak merah daranya.

"Menma,kenapa dengan baju nak? Mana yang terluka? Biar Kaasan obati" Naruto dengan panik memutar-mutar badan mungil Menma untuk melihat apa ada yang luka pada anaknya. Namun,

"Menma baik-baik saja Kaasan.." memang tidak ada isakan namun suaranya terdengar serak, Naruto sontak menghentikan acaranya memutar-mutar tubuh mungil terebut. Matanya menatap mata yang mirip dengan sang suami tersebut. Terasa sesak dihatinya saat menatap mata itu. Naruto tersentak akan sesuatu, langsung saja ia bertanya pada sang anak

"Neechan doko?"

"gomenne Kaasan.. gomen-hikss…" air mata itu kembali keluar dari mata sipit Menma,

"Doushite?" Naruto mulai merasakan perasaan yang tadi sempat hilang karena telah menemukan Menma. Sementara Kyuubi, Itachi dan Deidara hanya menatap kejadian dihadapannya dengan rasa simpati.

"ini salah Menma Kaasan-hikss.. kalau bukan gara-gara Menma ngerengek sama Neechan, mungkin gak terjadi-hikss…"

BRUGG

Menma kembali memeluk sang Kaasan, air matanya kembali tak terbendung, Naruto dengan paksa menarik lepas Menma dari pelukannya dan menatap sang anak tajam.

"ceritakan pada Kaasan," ujar Naruto pelan, belum sempat Menma membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Deidara sudah menduluinya

"biar aku yang menjelaskannya Naruto niisan," ujarnya pelan

DEG

Kyuubi dan Naruto memblalakkan mata mereka saat mendengar suara pelan tersebut. Pandangan ketiga Pemuda tersebut bertemu

"Dei.." ujar Naruto lirih, tampak genangan air yang akan tumpah kapan saja

"Niisan-tachi, aku merindukan kalian" lirih Deidara tulus, sungguh ketiga Pemuda dewasa itu kini sudah berpelukan melepas rindu mereka, sedangkan Menma tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap bingun Jiisan yang sudah berstatus sebagi suami 'Tante' yang Cantik tersebut.

"Jiisan, dia siapa? Kenapa Kaasan dan Kyuu-jiisan memeluknya erat sekali? Bakhan Menma tidak pernah dipeluk seerat itu oleh Kyuu-jiisan" ucap Menma merengut. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan tanda bahwa pemuda cilik itu tengah kesal, air matanyapun juga sudah tak mengalir lagi. Itachi berjongkok dihadapan Menma guna menyetarakan tingginya dengan keponakannya itu.

Puk

Itachi menepuk kepala Menma pelan, lalu tersenyum hangat sewaktu masih saja ia melihat wajah merengut keponakannya itu.

"kau ingin tahu itu siapa, Menma-chan?" Itachi berujar lembut

"ne" jawab Menma antusias. Kesedihannya menghilang untuk sementara

"sini Jiisan gendong. Jiisan kangen sama kamu" Itachi langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Menma ,'ringan' pikirnya

"Menma.. kenapa kamu ringan sekali? Apa kau tidak diberi makan oleh Tousan itu?" ujar Itachi Sarkastik.

"Menma hanya tidak bisa makan Jiisan.. Kaasan tidak pernah memasak untuk Menma. Yang memasak hanya para maid. sementara Nenek sihir itu kerjaannya hanya bermalas-malasan, menghamburkan uang Tousan dan bermanja-manja dengan Tousan. Menma sebel tau Jiisan.. coba Jiisan lihat nenek Sihir itu. Pasti Jiisan merasakan apa yang Menma rasakan." Menma berujar panjang lebar. Matanya menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Sementara tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Itachi erat. Seakan tak ingin dipisahkan dari sang Jiisan. Itachi hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Lalu, Itachi membawa langkahnya kearah Kyuubi, Naruto dan Deidara.

"Kaasan" interupsi Menma, sontak saja ketiga pemuda itu peluk rindu mereka dan menatap pemuda cilik yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"doushite Menma?" tanya Naruto lembut mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengaliri pipi bergarinya, tangannya lalu terulur untuk membelai pipi cubby tersebut.

"Kaasan, dare?" tanya Menma menunjuk Deidara

"dia.." Naruto mengantung kalimatnya

"kenapa Menma bisa bersama Dei-jiisan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan putranya tadi, Naruto malah balik bertanya pada sang putra.

"Kaasan~ Kaasan belum menjawab pertanyaan Menma….." Menma mulai merengek digendongan Itachi membut pemuda tampan itu agak kesulitan memegang tubuh Menma yang bergerak-gerak tidak tentu.

"Menma diam.. nanti Jiisan jatuh" peringat Naruto, Menma langsung menghentikan gerak tubuhnya dan menatap sang Jiisan dan terenyum lima jari kearahnya. Dan hal itu dibalas hangat oleh Itachi dengan memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

"hahh~ Menma" panggil Kyuubi, Menma langsung melihat kearah 'Tante'nya yang paling cantik walau masih cantikan Kaasannya tentu saja

"Ne Kyuu-basan~" jawab Menma imut,

"sekarang Baasan yang tanya kepadamu. Dimana Neechan?" seketika raut wajah gembira Menma berganti dengan raut wajah murung dan kepalanya menunduk dalam bahkan sekarang ia sudah menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher sang Jiisan.

"biar aku yang menceritakannya. Tadi Menma sudah menceritakannya padaku. Sekarang giliranku yang bercerita pada kalian, kasihan Menma, sedari tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya menangis." Deidara berusaha untuk menenangkan Menma dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Menma, tapi Menma sama sekali tidak memberi pergerakan yang berarti, hal itu membuat Deidara memilih untuk duduk dibangku tunggu yang sudah hampir dua jam ia duduki, pergerakannya diikuti oleh Kyuubi dan Naruto, sementara Itachi ia masih betah berdiri dengan Menma yang masih memeluk lehernya erat.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua mendenggarkan cerita Deidara yang Deidaranya sendiri mendengar dari Menma. Kyuubi berusaha untuk menenangkan batinnya. Emosi memasukinya ketika ia mendengar bahwa Menma dan Itsana diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Tousannya sendiri. Puncaknya saat Itsana ditampar oleh sang Tousan. Kyuubi benar-benar sangat emosi sekarang hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Itachi, rasanya ia ingin sekali melumat adiknya itu. Bisa-bisanya ia memperlakukan kedua keponakan tercintanya seburuk itu. Hah~ Menma yang dulunya gemuk saja sekarang kurus dan ringan apalagi Itsana? Yang notabene dari dulu memang kurus. Sementara Naruto? Sekarang ia hanya bisa menahan isakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Cukup. Ia akan membawa kedua anaknya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Ia bertekat dalam hati.

CKELK

Pintu ruang UGD tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter muda berrambut panjang dihadapan keluarga Uzumaki terebut.

"Keluarga pasien?" tanyanya menatap keempat pemuda dihadapannya

"sa-"

"Saya dok, bagaimana keadaan putri saya?" sebenarnya Kyuubi yang ingin mengaku sebagai orang tua Itsana karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak dapat diharapkan, namun, Naruto langsung memutus ucapan sang Kakak, kaki kurusnya perlahan berdiri dan mendekati sang dokter

"bisa anda mengikuti saya keruangan saya?" tanya dokter bername tag Hyuuga Neji tersebut

"ha'i," Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah sang dokter muda tersebut. Sementara itu

"apa yang anak itu pikirkan? Sekarang kita akan melakukan apa disini? Aishhh! Kakakmu itu tidak pernah berubah Dei" Kyuubi mengomel saat Naruto menghilang ditikungan jalan tadi. Matanya melotot sebal kearah Deidara yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa, namun ia tersenyum bodoh kearah Kakak bengisnya itu

"Kyuu-nii juga tidak berubah. Suka mengomel" ucapnya diakhiri tawa renyahnya

"Ya! Eh!? Heyy Menma… apa yang kau lakukan pada suamiku eoh?" Kyuubi baru ingat ada seuatu yang sedari tadi digendong oleh suaminya, ia melupakan pemuda terkecil disini -*

"sstt" Itachi malah menyuruh istrinya untuk diam

"kenapa?" galak Kyuubi

"Menma-chan sedang tidur" ujar Itachi singkat. Tangan kanannya memeluk posesif tubuh Menma sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk pantat Menma yang agak kurusan.

"hahhhh~" Kyuubi hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Suaminya memang sangat menyayangi kedua keponakannya, mengingat sebelas tahun ia menikah dengan Itachi mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki keturunan, Kyuubi memang tidak se-special Naruto, tapi Itachi tidak pernah menyalahkannya, sempat Kyuubi ingin mengadopsi anak namun ditolak oleh Itachi, alasannya "aku yakin suatu saat kita akan diberikan anugerah oleh yang diatas, percayalah." Begitu katanya. Kyuubi hanya mengangguk pasrah saat itu. Ia hanya bisa menjadi istri yang 'baik' untuk Itachi.

"apa kita tidak boleh menjenguk Isa, ne?" Deidara tiba-tiba menyeletuk menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"ne, benar juga. Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada perawat tersebut" Kyuubi berucap sembari berjalan kearah perawat yang tadi keluar dari ruang UGD,ntah apa yang dilakukan perawat itu didalam sana

Sekarang tinggalah Itachi dan Deidara dalam kesunyian. Ckck mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa untuk mencairkan suasana. Tak berapa lama Kyuubi kembali dengan wajah berserinya.

"Katanya Isa sudah bisa di pindahkan keruang inap, dan tadi aku juga sudah menyuruh mereka untuk membawanya keruang VIP, Jaa! Kita keruangannya" Kyuubi memberikan sebuah berita yang bisa membuat kedua pemuda beda usia itu tersenyum, mereka akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kyuubi menuju ruang rawat Itsana.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Saat ini Menma, Kyuubi, Deidara dan Itachi tengah berada didalam mobil yang tengah dikendarai oleh Itachi. Bukankah tadi mereka akan kekamar rawat Itsana, kenapa sekarang mereka ada didalam mobil? itu gara-gara Naruto yang meminta semuanya pulang dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Putri sulungnya. Naruto hanya ingin mereka semua beristirahat, Cuma gara-gara dirinya Kyuubi dan Itachi tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang. Ia juga kasian kepada Menma, anak itu terlihat begitu lelah, maka dari itu Naruto memaksa mereka semua untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

"Dei.. kau tingal dimana sekarang? Biar Aniki antar, atau tidak kau mau menginap dirumah Aniki?" Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi semenak mereka memasuki mobil tersebut.

"tidak, Aniki. Turunkan saja aku didepan, rumah sewaan ku tidak terlalu jauh dari sana." Deidara berkata pelan. Dan dianggukan oleh Kyuubi tampa banyak bicara lagi, sepertinya Cinderella kita ini memang tengah lelah.

Setelah mengantar Deidara, Kyuubi dan Itachi segera melesat kerumah mereka dan jangan lupakan Menma yang sekarang berada digendongan 'Tante' cantiknya saat mereka memasuki rumah minimalis tersebut.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Naruto menatap lembut malaikat kecilnya yang tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur putih itu. Tangan tannya terangkat hanya sekedar untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut sang buah hati. Hatinya sakit. Jika boleh, Naruto ingin sekali mengantikan tempat putrinya saat ini, pasti sakit saat tangan kurus itu ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum, mengingat Itsana yang memang takut dengan jarum kususnya jarum suntik, pasti anak itu akan menjerit dan menangis sejadinya jika ia sadar. Sayangnya ia tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Tes

Air mata yang dibendungnya tadi meluncur dengan polosnya dari mata indah itu. Hatinya sungguh tak kuat mengingat percakapannya dengan Dokter Hyuuga tadi. Setiap bait kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tersebut masih terngiang ditelinga Naruto dengan sangat jelas

"_putri anda mengidap penyakit Kanker Nasofaring, itu adalah penyakit langka di Konoha, gejalanya antara lain sering terjadinya pendarahan dihidung alias Mimisan yang hebat, nafsu makan yang menghilang dan mengakibatkan berat badannya turun drastic, dari pemeriksaan saya tadi, saya sungguh tidak percaya, tubuh anak anda sangat kurus."_

"Kanker Nasofaring? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Maafkan Kaasan, sayang.. Kaasan tidak ada disampingmu saat kau sakit-hiks.. Kaasan seharusnya membawa kalian berdua waktu itu,hiks..seharusnya Kaasan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tousanmu…hikss..Kaasan ragu, apa dia-hiks..dia tau kamu sakit seperti ini?hikss..Kaasan dengar,kau juga disiksa oleh ibu tirimu? Aishhh! Jika Kaasan bertemu dengannya Kaasan akan menjambak rambutnya. Hikss.. sayang, ayolah.. Kaasan mohon-hiks.. jangan seperti ini.." tangan yang sedari tadi setia membelai pipi putih putrinya, itu kini berganti menghapus air matanya kasar.

"_dan ia mengalami koma, ada sesuatu yang membuat alam bawah sadarnya menolak untuk sadar, apa ada hal yang membuatnya tertekan akhir-akhir ini?"_ Kembali, Naruto kembali teringat dengan apa yang diucapkan dokter muda tersebut. Apa membiarkannya tinggal dengan sang Tousan dan ibu tirinnya membuat gadis yang sudah akan menginjak remaja ini tertekan? Kembali semua pemikiran-pemikiran negative melintas dipikiran Naruto.

"maafkan Kaasan Sayang.. mulai saat ini Kaasan tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dua orang itu. Kaasan yang akan merawatmu mulai saat ini." Naruto membulatkan tekatnya. Ia tak akan kalah walau ia harus diancam sebagaimanapun dengan suaminya. Walau harus kehilangan nyawa sekalipun.

.

Naoi Sora

.

7 Years Later

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian yang menimpa putri sulung Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Dan selama tujuh tahun pula, gadis manis itu tidak mau membuka matanya. Siang ini Menma menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk sang kakak. Saat ini dirinya sudah menginjak umur dua belas tahun. Banyak yang terjadi saat Neechannya itu tak sadarkan diri. Dirinya yang waktu itu masih kecil dan tak mengerti apapun hanya mengangguk patuh pada sang Kaasan yang mengatakan bahwa Neechannya sangat lelah dan membutuhkan waktu istirahat.

"Neechan," panggil Menma lembut, didudukkannya tubuhnya itu diatas kursi dekat ranjang rawat sang Kakak.

"aku ingin curhat…." Ucapnya manja. Ia tahu sang Kakak pasti mendengarkannya, yeah~ beginilah kegiatan Menma setiap siang hari saat menjenguk sang Kakak setelah pulang sekolah.

"Neechan tau Renai kan? Tadi, aku nyatain perasaanku sama dia. Hihihi… coba Neechan lihat wajahnya yang memerah waktu aku bilang suka sama dia, Neechan bakalan ketawa. Wkwk, aku bilang gini ke dia 'Enai-chan, aishiteru' hahh~, kalau Neechan sadar, aku yakin Neechan bakalan bilang 'Cara nembakmu gak lucu, Menma' aku yakin, Neechan.. hihihi, yang penting sekarang Renai sudah jadi milikku. Tak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dariku." Menma berceloteh riang dan sangat bersemangat.

"Neechan, Neechan kapan bangun? Sungguh, banyak yang Neechan lewatkan. Heyy~ Neechan, aku tak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini, walau aku tahu setiap aku kemari aku akan menceritakannya. Dari, Nenek Sihir itu ternyata adalah istri Paman yang menolong Neechan waktu itu, anak yang ada dirahimnya pun bukan anak Tousan melainkan anak Paman. Aishhh! aku sebenarnya kesal sama dia Neechan, tapi Kaasan selalu ngingetin aku supaya ndak membenci istri Dei-jiisan itu. Walau apapun yang telah wanita itu lakukan. dua tahun setelah kejadian yang buat Neechan kayak gini, Tousan nyeraiin Nenek Sihir itu, hahaha, walau Kaasan sering marahin ku kalo aku manggil Sakura-baasan pake nama Nenek Sihir, tapi aku gak pernah mau dengerin Kaasan, apa aku jahat? entah. Neechan tau? Anak mereka, Yahiko sangat sayang pada Kyouru. Aku sempat berfikir, jika mereka udah besar nanti aku ingin menjodohkan mereka, walau aku tahu mereka sama-sama laki-laki :v" jeda, Menma berusaha mengumpulkan nafasnya,

"oya, Kyouru juga sangat ingin Neechannya mengendongnya. Neechan ayolah~ tak bosankah kau terus berbaring dan memejakan mata seperti ini? Hmm, nenek sihir itu juga ingin bertemu dengan Neechan.. jadi cepatlah Neechan sadar." Menma terus bermonolog ria, sampai pada saat pintu ruang rawat Neechannya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok sang Ayah yang tengah mengendong Kyouru, hah~ apa kalin bertanya-tanya Kyouru itu anak siapa? Baik Naoi bakalan kasi tau.

Seperti yang udah diceritain sama Menma tadi, lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Sasuke menceraikan Sakura, Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar itu datang kerumah Kyuubi untuk mencari Naruto dan menceritakan or menjelaskan semuanya. Bukan hal mudah bagi Naruto untuk menerima Sasuke kembali. Butuh waktu kira-kira hampir satu tahun untuk Naruto-ah bukan.. sebenarnya Naruto udah bisa menerima Sasuke dalam kurun waktu enam bulan saja, namun, kalian tahu Kakak Naruto-Kyuubi- ingin membalas perbuatan Ayam laknat yang telah menjadi pelabuhan terakhir hati otoutonya tersebut. jadilah selama enam bulan selanjutnya Sasuke harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tingkah istrinya. Setelah satu tahun berlalu, Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma akhirnya tinggal satu rumah lagi, setelah beberapa tahun belakangan itu Menma tinggal dengan Kaasannya. Keadaan rumah tangga SasuNaru mulai membaik, walau masih ada rasa sedih karena putri sulung mereka tidak ada ditengah-tengah kehangatan keluarga tersebut. Setelah mereka hidup bersama kembali, Naruto pun hamil anak ketiga mereka.-. dasar seme bejad :v #dichidori Sasuke

Sementara Sakura, kebahagiaan seorang Haruno Sakura hanya bertahan dua tahun. Karena Ayah kandung dari anaknya yang sekarang bernama Yahiko itu datang kehadapannya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke, Deidara, yang merupakan adik paling bungsu yang dimiliki oleh Kyuubi adalah Ayah dari Yahiko. Saat itu Sakura benar-benar tak terima jika rencananya dihancurkan. Tapi apa mau dikata. Sasuke langung menceraikannya. mau tidak mau Sakura harus tetap bersama ayah dari Yahiko, lain halnya jika ia mau hidup melarat. Yah~ namanya juga Haruno Sakura. Mana mau dia hidup melarat.#dihajar fans Sakura. Lebih baik ia hidup dengan Deidara dari pada hidup dijalan. Namun, dengan berjalannya waktu Sakurapun mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Deidara disisinya.

Okey! Kita back dari flashback itu.

"Oniisamaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kyuoru yang tadi berada digendongan Ayahnya langsung turun dan berlari menuju kearah Menma saat mata turunan dari Ayahnya itu melihat sang kakak yang ternyata berada didalam ruangan yang ia masuki.

"Kyou.. jangan teriak-teriak. Nanti Neechan bangun" omel Menma saat sang Adik sudah berada didalam pelukannya

"biar. Kyou juga pingin Neechan gendong Kyou. Jadi Kyou mau buat ribut aja biar Neechan cepet bangun." Kyouru berkata tak acuh pada kakaknya itu. Matanya menatap sang Neechannya, ada suatu harapan yang terpancar dari sorot mata bocah berumur belum genap lima tahun itu.

"Niichanmu benar Kyou. Dan tidak hanya Neechan saja yang ada disini, masih banyak pasien-pasien lain yang membutuhkan ketenangan, mengerti?"

"ne Tousan.. Gomen.." Kyouru berucap sambil menunduk, sepertinya ia mengerti. Yah! Anak Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto memang pintar-pintar semua XD

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak bungsunya, ia berjalan menuju meja yang tepat berada disebelah ranjang rawat Itsana, ia menaruh plastic yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja terebut

"Kaasan doko, Tousan?" Menma bertanya sembari menurunkan Kyouru dari gendongannya, Kyouru sendiri langsung berjalan kearah sofa yang memang tersedia didalam kamar inap Neechannya, mengingat kamar rumah sakit itu adalah kamar VIP. pemuda cilik itu langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa itu dan mulai bermain dengan PSP yang ia colong dari kantung seragam sekolah Menma. Menma sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Kyouru yang memang seperti itu. Menma mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Tousan yang sekarang tengah mengupas buah Apel.

"Kaasanmu sebentar lagi datang bersama Dei-jiisan dan Sakura-baasan" ucap Sasuke tampa menatap kearah Menma. Menma mengerutkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar jawaban dari sang Tousan. Tumben sekali Kaasannya menjenguk anaknya bersama orang yang 'mungkin' bisa dibilang membuat putra sulungnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dei-jiisan yang memaksa Kaasanmu untuk berangkat bersama" Sasuke seakan mengerti dengan terdiamnya Menma sambil menatap dirinya heran itu, makanya ia berkata demikian. Menma hanya bisa ber'oh' ria untuk membalas ucapan sang Ayah itu.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Naruto, Deidara dan Sakura sudah berada di ruangan serba putih tersebut, oh! jangan lupakan Yahiko juga ikut dengan mereka. Suasana didalam ruangan itu semakin canggung, apa lagi kalau bukan gara-gara Menma yang mengeluargan aura tak bersahabat pada Sakura.

"Naru, boleh aku mengelus kepalanya Isa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut, bagaimanapun ini adalah kali pertaanya semenjak tujuh tahun untuk menjenguk Itsana. Ia memang tidak diizinkan untuk menjenguk bahkan berada diluar ruang rawatnya saja tak diizinkan oleh Menma.

"ti-"

"silahkan. Aku yakin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya" larangan Menma terpotong Kaasannya yang mengizinkan Sakura untuk mendekati bahkan mengelus kepala putranya.

"sankyuu" Sakura berucap dan langsung mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Itsana, tangannya yang biasa menampar pipi putih itu kini menglusnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Isa …" untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil Itsana dengan lembut dan bersahabat didepan orangnya langsung, walaupun panggilannya ia tahu belum tentu didengar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"gomen, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu.. gara-gara aku, kamu jadi kayak gini, sungguh, maafkan aku~"

"jika itu bisa membuat Neechan bangun, aku akan membiarkanmu mengucapkannya terus menerus. Heh! Dasar nenek sihir. Apa sekarang kau menyesal? Oh! sepertinya iya, aishh! Udah! Menjauh dari Neechanku!" dengan kasar Menma mendorong Sakura menjauh dari ranjang milik Kakaknya. Sakura sedikit terhuyun karen dorongan Menma, dengan sigap Deidara menangkap tubuh Istrinya itu.

"memang Neechan akan memaafkanmu?" sinis Menma. Tak ada yang berani berbicara jika Menma sudah berucap sinis pada wanita yang pernah menghancurkan keluarganya. Kyouru dan Yahiko yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan kelima anggota keluarganyapun menghampiri mereka, Yahiko menghapiri Kaasannya yang sedikit terisak dipelukan Ayahnya, sedangkan Kyouru menghapiri Menma yang berada di pinggir ranjang Neechannya mereka.

"Niichan, doushite?" tanya Kyouru mengenggam jemari panjang Menma, Menma hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Kyouru mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa.

"hiks, maafkan aku Menma-chan.. aku sungguh menyesal, aku tau, mungkin atau mungkin memang susah memaafkan aku, tapi aku mohon, maafkan aku Menma-hiks" ucap Sakura disela isakannya

"aishh! Sudah berapa kali aku katakana!? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tak sudi namaku dipanggil seakrab itu oleh orang yang pernah menghancurkan keluargaku." Menma menatap Sakura penuh benci. Naruto yang berada disebelah Menma mencengkram erat bahu Menma, memberi peringatan untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Dan Menmapun menuruti perintah Kaasannya, ia tak mau membuat Kaasannya kecewa lebih dari ini. Membuat Kakaknya terbaring tak berdaya saja sudah cukup jangan menambah kesedihan Ibunya.

SRETT

"NIICHAN!"

"aishh! Udah berapa kali aku katakana. Jangan berteriak sesuka hatimu disini Kyou!" Menma mengomel saat Kyouru memanggilnya dengan berteriak

"kau mau membuat Niichan tampanmu ini tuli mendadak hah?" tambahnya

"aish! Kyou lebih tampan dari pada Niichan. Tapi, ini peting Niichan~~~" Kyouru menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang memegang jemari Menma bersemangat

"ada apa!?" Menma mulai agak kesal dengan tingkah adiknya.

"Neechan.. tangan Neechan tadi gerak Niichan~" Ucap Kyouru sambil menunjuk tangan Isa dengan bersemangat. Semua pasang mata yang ada di situ langsung saja melihat kearah Itsana yang masih setia menutup manik indahnya.

BLETAK!

Dengan sadisnya Menma memukul kepala Kyouru.

"Aish! Niichan! Kali ini Kyou tidak berbohong! Tadi Kyou beneran liat tangan Neechan gerak.." Kyouru terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang Kakak.

"hahh~~ ne! ne! sudah ya. Jangan ganggu Neechan lagi. Sana main sama Yahiko lagi." Ucap Menma langsung mendorong Kyouru kearah Yahiko.

"Aishh! Niichan! Kyou gak bo'ong~"

"sana main dengan Yahiko. Jangan ganggu Neechan."

"ugh!" Kyouru mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan memilih untuk menuruti perintah sang kakak. Sementara Menma kembali menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan lembut dan tangannya menggenggam lembut jemari Itsana, namun tatapan itu langsung berubah ketika manik matanya menangkap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Neechannya

"Neechan!" pekik Menma heboh. Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan Kyouru tadi, jemari yang tengah digenggamnya kini sedang berusaha untuk bergerak.

"Kaasan! Tousan! Neechan! Neechan sadar Kaasan! Tousan!" Menma berkata heboh dan membuat semua orang yang berada disana menoleh padanya dan memandang Itsana dengan antusias.

"apa Kyou bilang Niichan.. makanya sekali kali percayalah pada adikmu ini" ujar Kyouru melanjutkan acara main puzzle nya dengan Yahiko.

"ne~ gomenne Kyou..Niichan kira kamu hanya mengerjai Niichan tampan mu ini" Menma berkata dengan narsisnya.

"huh! Kyou lebih tampan dari pada Niichan!"

"ne..ne.. Tousan! Kenapa Tousan diam saja. Cepat panggil dokter…" Menma berkata dengan sedikit kesal karena Tousannya hanya melihat kearah Putri sulungnya.

"ah! Iyya. Tousan saking bahagianya sampai lupa memanggil dokter." Sasuke berujar sembari berjalan kearah pintu keluar untuk mencari Dokter yang telah menangani Putrinya selama 7 tahun belakangan ini.

.

Sepeninggalan Sasuke

"ugh!" sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir yang sudah lama tertutup.

"Isa/Neechan!" semua orang dewasa yang berada disana menatap kearah Itsana yang perlahan namun pasti mulai terbangun, Naruto dan Menma yang berada di sebelas kanan dan kirinya langsung menggenggam erat tangan kurus tersebut.

"Isa.." suara Naruto mulai bergetar saat ini, manik matanya mulai tergenang air

"..Kaa.." sebuah gumaman halus keluar dari bibir gadis tersebut,

"Kaasan disini sayang, Kaasan disini" Naruto bersuara dengan lembut saat sang buah hati memanggil namanya, badannya pun lebih mencondong kedepan saat ini hanya untuk putrinya, putrinya yang sudah lama tak ia dengar suaranya. Itsana menoleh kearah Kaasannya, lalu kearah adiknya bergantian. Lantas senyum manis namun lemah itu terukir dibibir pucatnyanya.

GREAKK

Pintu ruang rawat anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu terbuka dengan tak sabarnya, menampakkan diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji disana.

"Tousan!"

"kemari dok," Sasuke langsung menuju kearah Itsana diikuti oleh dokter Hyuuga, dengan sigap Menma langsung menyingkir dari sebelah Neechannya saat sang dokter ingin memeriksa keadaan kakak nya tersebut. Kyouru yang sedari tadi bermain dengan Yahiko langsung menghampiri Menma begitu pula dengan Yahiko yang langsung menghampiri Kaasan dan Tousannya. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Itsana sang Dokter menatap kearah Itsana dengan tatapan yang susah untuk diartikan, sedangkan Itsana yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"kondisinya sudah membaik. Mungkin mulai dari lusa nanti ia sudah bisa mengikuti terapi untuk saraf-saraf ototnya yang sudah lama tidak digerakkan." Jeda "jaga kondisimu Isa," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, sang Dokter melenggang pergi begitu aja, Menma yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berheran-heran ria karena tidak biasanya dokter Hyuuga bersikap seperti itu. Namun, ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Neechannnn!" Kyouru berteriak riang melihat sang Neechan sudah siuman dan saat ini sedang dibantu sang Ayah untuk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur yang ditempatinya.

"Kyou..jangan berteriak" kesal Menma,

"Neechan..bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa enak tidur selama hampir lebih dari 7 tahun?" Menma mendekati Kakaknya

"Menma.. jangan memborong pertanyaan seperti itu… kasihan Niichanmu nak.." peringat Naruto.

"hehehe.. aku terlalu bersemangat ne Kaasan? gomen.. abis aku kangen sama Neechan sih~" Menma berkata dengan manja dan mengelus eluskan kepalanya pada bahu kakaknya.

"hihihi Niisan menakutkan jika bersikap seperti itu.." Kyouru tergelak dalam tawanya, bocah lima tahun itu kini tengah digendong oleh sang Tousan. Menma yang mendengar ucapan adiknya langsung merubah sikapnya menjadi dingin dan menatap Kyouru dengan tatapan garangnya

"terserah kau saja mau bilang apa Kyou.. yang penting Niichan lebih tampan dari pada dirimu" ucapan Menma diakhiri dengan peleten lidah dari yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan Kyouru sekaran tengah menekuk wajahnya kesal. Sedangkan gadis yang tadi menjadi awal pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik Uchiha itu tengah memasang wajah bahagianya. Ayolah~ siapa yang tidak bahagia bisa melihat kedua Adikmu bertengkar lucu setelah lama tidak kau lihat, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya melihat geli pada tingkah kedua putra mereka.

"Isa.." setelah beberapa menit mereka terpaku dengan pertengkaran itu Naruto memanggil nama putrinya lembut, tangan tannya ia angkat untuk mengelus surai hitam putrinya, pandangannya menyendu ketika matanya menatap manik sapphire kembar turunannya. Hatinya seakan teriris ketika melihat tubuh mungil anak sulungnya, tubuh yang dulu memang kurus sekarang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Naruto sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sedangkan Itsana hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sang Kaasan yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya menatap kearah kedua orang itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"..Kaa.." Cuma kata itu yang dapat Itsana keluarkan, ntah kenapa, susah rasanya mengeluarkan suara setelah tujuh tahun tak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ne, sayang.. Kaasan disini," Naruto membalas lembut panggilan putrinya. Air matanya mengalir dari mata sapphire itu. Sungguh, hatinya sangat bahagia melihat putrinya sudah siuman, kembali melihat dunia yang indah namun menyakitkan ini.

Itsana berusaha untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia sungguh ingin menghapus air mata sang Kaasan, namun apalah daya, dirinya masih sangat lemah untuk itu. Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan kurus Itsana saat tangan itu terangkat sedikit, ia menggenggam lembut tangan dingin itu.

"…ja..ngan..na..ngis.." Itsana berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, hal itu membuat semua orang yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka meneteskan air matanya, sementara Menma, ia sungguh tak kuat melihat sang Kakak seperti itu, semenjak sang Kaasan membelai lembut surai hitam sang kakak. Hatinya tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu, ia sungguh ingin menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat kakaknya tersebut.

'Hey~ jagoan Neechan, kenapa kau melarikan diri begini? Bukankah kau sungguh menantikan Kakakmu membuka mata seperti sekarang? Lantas apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah?' Menma hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, kepalanya ia tundukkan hanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sekarang sudah mulai basah karena air mata.

SRETT

Sebuah lengan kekar menarik tubuh Menma kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Menma yang kaget sempat mau memberontak ketika suara bass sang Ayah terdengar oleh telinganya

"Kau boleh meminjam bahu Tousan, Menma. Jangan sungkan." Dan pada saat itu pula, Menma menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kebahagiannya. Semua yang ia rasakan ia tumpahkan di bahu sang Tousan. Ia menangis sejadi jadinya didekapan sang Ayah.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"Neechan!" dengan riang Kyouru memasuki ruang rawat sang Kakak sulung. Kalau biasanya sang tuan kecil itu masuk meneriaki nama Kakaknya dan tidak mendapakan jawaban, namun sekarang, saat Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan meneriaki nama sang Kakak, ada seorang gadis manis yang akan balas memanggil Kyouru dengan lembut.

"Kena.."

"jangan berteriak bocah!" Menma masuk setelah Kyouru masuk kedalam. Wajahnya terhiasi oleh senyum bahagia, walau nada yang ia gunakan tadi sungguh tidak bersahabat.

"Menma..."

DEG

Menma langsung membeku ditempat. Sungguh, ia masih tidak percaya jika sang Kakak sekarang sudah sadarkan diri. Minggu lalu ia langsung diantar pulang oleh Sasuke kerumah karena keadaanya yang sungguh kacau.

"Neechan," suaranya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, langkahnya perlahan namun pasti menuju kearah ranjang tempat Itsana terduduk manis.

"Menma~ Neechan kangen~" ucap Itsana manja, sungguh, Menma juga merindukannya.. merindukan Kakaknya.

BRUKK!

Menma langsung menubruk tubuh Itsana, memeluk sang kakak erat, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"aku kangen~" Menma menangis dipelukan sang Kakak, sementara Itsana juga sudah tak bisa menahan air mata yang ia bendung.

"Neechan juga kangen, Menma.." Itsana mengeluas kepala Menma lembut. Ia sungguh merindukan adik kecilnya ini.

"Menma niichan cemen ah! Masa didepan Neechan nangis? Kyou aja enggak." Kyouru memukul pantat Menma keras, hal itu membuat Menma melepaskan pelukannya kepada sang Kakak dan menatap begis setan cilik dihadapannya itu.

"Kyouru, kamu gak boleh kayak gitu, gimanapun Neechan sama Menma niichan udah lama gak ketemu, wajarkan kalau Menma niichan seperti itu?" Itsana berusaha untuk membuat sang adik terkecil mengerti keadaan kakak keduanya. Setelah kemarin mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar dari sang Kaasan, Itsana kini tau apa saja yang terjadi pada keluarganya, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa bayi yang dikandung Sakura itu bukan darah daging Tousannya, dirinya yang sekarang memiliki seorang paman dan bibi baru, dan semuanya sudah jelas bagi Itsana.

"iya sih, tapi Kyou juga udah lama gak ketemu sama Neechan.. Kyou juga kangen~" Kyouru berusaha untuk naik keatas tempat tidur sang Kakak tertua dengan susah payah

"ha! Bahkan untuk naik keatas tempat tidur Neechan saja kau tidak bisa, dasar bocah." Deisis Menma tajam, dan hal itu membuat Kyouru menekuk mukanya sebal. Sungguh abangnya itu selalu membully dirinya.

"Neechan~" Si Kyourru mulai merengek pada sang Kakaknya

"Menma.." Itsana dengan senang hati akan memanggil nama Menma dengan penuh rasa 'sayang'

"ah! Seharusnya Niichan tidak mengajakmu kemari Kyou, kau mengacaukan acara kencan Niichan dengan Neechan ini." Dengan ogah ogahan Menma menaikkan tubuh mungil Kyouru keatas tempat tidur Itsana.

"Kyou tak akan membiarkan kalian berduaan saja di kamar ini!" Kyouru memeluk posesif tubuh Itsana, hal itu membuat Menma berniat untuk membully adik kecilnya itu lagi

"kamu nakal eoh~ beraninya kau memeluk kakak ku dengan posesif" Menma mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyoruu dan memencet hidung mungil sang Adik. Kyouru yang mendapat perlakuakn seperti itu dari Kakak keduanya hanya bisa memberikan protes khas dirinya dan sekali-kali merengek pada sang Neechan yang tengah memangkunya. Sedangkan Itsana hanya menatap bahagia 'keakraban' kedua adik laki lakinya.

.

Naoi Sora

.

Itsana's POV

"Selamat malam Isa hime~" sapa sebuah suara dari balik pintu putih itu, aku tau itu siapa. Dokter yang biasanya merawatku, Dokter Hyuuga Neji.

"kenapa anda suka sekali memanggilku dengan sebutan 'hime' Neji Jiisan?" aku berkata dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan jangan lupakan jika aku menekankan nadaku pada bagian 'Jiisan'

"dan kenapa kau selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Jiisan' Hime?" haha beginilah kami, kami memang sering bercanda seperti ini. Aku sungguh suka memanggilnya dengan kata 'Jiisan' karena aku tahu ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu. Namun, ia tak pernah marah jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Cuma aku masih saja tidak menyukai panggilannya untuk ku, Hime?

"oke, cukup bercandanya, Isa.." ia berkata sembari mendekat kearahku dan meletakkan nampan berisi obat-obtan pada meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Ah~ waktunya minum obat ya? Sungguh, aku sungguh tersiksa dengan obat-obatan itu, tapi katanya dengan itu aku bisa memperpanjang umurku. Ya~ mau bagaimana lagi, aku masih ingin melihat keluarga besarku bahagia. Aku tak inging melihat mereka bersedih karena diriku. Oke! Aku berusaha melarikan diri dari kenyataan saat ini. Miris.

"izinkan saya untuk mengechek keadaan anda Hime sama.." dokter muda itu mengambil stestoskop dan mulai mengechek detak jantungku, dan melakukan beberapa pengechekan pada tubuhku. Hal ini sudah aku lakukan selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah sadar satu minggu sebelum aku membuka mataku dihadapan semua orang waktu itu. Tapi, entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku melarang dokter yang tengah memeriksaku ini untuk memberitahukan pada keluargaku. Jadi selama seminggu setelah aku sadar, aku berpura-pura masih koma. Mendengarkan semua percakapan yang dikeluarkan oleh keluargaku saat menjengukku. Yang paling membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa adalah saat Menma bercerita tentang dirinya yang baru saja menembak teman sekelanya. Sungguh, aku sangat berusaha untuk menahan tawa saat mendengar ceritanya.

Lamunanku buyar saat sang dokter mulai berbicara padaku.

"Isa.. minum ini" dokter itu memberika dua buah obat padaku dan juga segelas air, aku menerimanya dengan setenggah hati. Aku bosan meminum dua obat ini, sungguh. Namun, jika tidak katanya kondisiku akan memburuk, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Isa.." saat ini aku bisa melihat Neji Jiisan tengah duduk di kursi yang memang sudah disiapkan disebelah tempat tidurku. Aku hanya diam, tak membalas panggilannya, oh! ayolah~ bagaimana aku bisa membalas panggilannya? Aku sekarang tengah meneguk semua air yang ada didalam gelas yang tadi diberikan Jiisan padaku.

"keadaanmu.." aku langsung menurunkan gelas yang tadi aku hisap. Aku menatap Neji Jiisan dengan serius. Aku takut. Takut. Sungguh takut.

"kau…" aku tak ingin mendengarnya! Tidak!

.

Naoi Sora

.

Pagi ini, sungguh, aku tak siap dengan kenyataan ini.

Harapan. Harapanku pupus sudah.

Tuhan..

Kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini padaku dan keluargaku?

Apa salahku tuhan?

Kenapa kau seakan begitu membenciku?

Apa karena aku terlahir dari sebuah hubungan yang terlarang?

Jika iya,

Aku mohon, jangan kau perlakukan kedua adikku sama seperti diriku.

Aku mohon pada diriMu, Yang Maha Kuasa.

.

Naoi Sora

.

"Neechan~" suara itu, suara yang sangat aku sayangi. Adik-adikku.

"Isa…" Kaasan? Kaukah itu?

"Isa" Tousan…

"Isa cayang~" Jiisan, Baasan..

.

Naoi Sora

.

1 minggu kemudia aku sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Seluruh keluargaku sudah menungguku dirumah. Ugh! Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup. Apa mungkin karena aku akan pulang kerumah? Oh! ayolah Isa ~ pemikiran bodoh apa itu?

"Isa.." panggilan Kaasan mengembalikanku kealam nyata. Aku melihat Kaasanku tengah menungguku yang masih dengan manisnya duduk diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit ini. Dengan senyuman aku menatap Kaasan dan segera turun dari atas ranjang. Walau sempat terhuyun saat aku baru menampakkan kakiku diatas lantai, aku tetap berusaha untuk menghampiri Kaasanku dengan usahaku sendiri. Walau pada akhirnya Kaasan sedikit berceloteh tentang tingkahku tadi.

Saat ini aku sedang dipapah oleh Tousan, aku tak dibiarkan untuk berjalan sendiri kearah parkiran rumah sakit. Kaasan sungguh over protective, kau tau? Setelah mengurus semuanya kami langung 'melesat' kekediaman kami. Rumah yang sangat aku rindukan. Rumah tempat aku dibesarkan. Rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran Kaasan dan Tousan. Semuanya terjadi dirumah itu. Dan sekarang aku akan pulang kerumah tersebut.

.

Naoi Sora

.

1 minggu sudah semenjak aku keluar dari rumah sakit. 1 minggu semenjak aku kembali kerumah ini. Dan 1 minggu waktuku pun sudah hampir habis.

**Flashback**

"Isa.." dokter muda itu memanggilku dari arah pintu ruang rawatku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi panggilan tersebut. Neji Jiisan masuk kedalam ruang rawatku dan diikuti oleh Gaara Jiisan, aku menatap mereka dengan penuh tanda tanya. Mereka tak pernah menampakkan raut wajah kahwatir seperti saat ini, ada apakah gerangan?

"Jiisan.. kalian menakutiku" aku berkata dengan nada yang kubuat ketakutan. Neji Jiisan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan. Lalu dokter muda itu tersenyum ramah padaku, dan berkata

"benarkah? Apa actingku berhasil? Wah~ aku ternyata punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang actor" ucapnya degan narsis. Lalu kami tertawa beberapa menit. Setelah itu, raut wajah Neji Jiisan berubah menjadi serius.

"Isa.."

"Ne.."

"apa kau siap untuk mendengar kata-kataku?" ada nada keraguan dalam pertanyaan Neji Jiisan

"gomenne.. waktu ini Aku menolak untuk mendengarkan nya. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah siap Jiisan," ya.. bagaimanapun aku pasti akan mendengarnya. Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktuku yang tersisa dengan baik. Aku ingin memanfaatkannya untuk berada di tengah tengah keluargaku, dengan senyum yang merekah. Ya.. aku harap, aku bisa melakukan hal itu.

Aku melihat Neji Jiisan menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain, tak ingin menatapku. Aku siap! Aku sudah siap menerima kenyataan ini. Ya! Aku siap Tuhan!

"1 minggu dari sekarang," aku hanya menunggu, aku tak ingin menyela perkataannya.

"waktumu hanya ada 1 minggu dari sekarang, Isa …" aku masih menunggu, setelah beberapa menit Neji jiisan tak melanjutkan perkataannya, aku membuka bibirku untuk bertanya.

"hanya itu?" aku menatap Jiisan innocent

"huh? Kau tidak terkejut?" Jiisan menatapku bingung.

"terkejut? Iya, aku terkejut Jiisan. Tapi, aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Berapa lama pun aku hidup pada akhirnya aku pasti akan mati juga. Cepat atau lambat. Pasti. Aku bersyukur mendapatkan waktu 1 minggu lagi untuk hidup. Aku kira, aku akan mati menit ini juga, haha" aku mengakhiri perkataanku dengan tawa renyah.

"jangan beri tahu keluarga ku Jiisan, Onegai.." mohonku, dan Neji Jiisan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tak bisa menolak keinginanku.

**End Flashback**

Aku menyuruh Kaasan untuk mengundang seluruh anggota keluargaku, disaat terakhirku ini,aku ingin melihat mereka tersenyum bersamaku. Malam nanti aku akan mengadakan makan malam. Ya.. makan malam terakhirku.

.

Tak disangka, waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu. Malam pun tiba, Saat ini kami semua tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Setelah selesai melaksanakan acara makan malam kami sepakat untuk pergi keruang keluarga. Saat ini aku sedang dipangku oleh Kaasan, Menma sedang duduk disebelah kiri Kaasan sedangkan Tousan berada disebelah kanan Kaasan, Kyouru sedang duduk diatas karpet bersama Yahiko sedang bermain puzzle jangan lupakan Gaara Jiisan yang juga ikut bermain dengan mereka, sesekali dapat kudengar erangan frustasi dari Gaara Jiisan, dan yang lainnya duduk disofa yang ada diruangan ini.

Sedari tadi aku hanya melihat kearah keluargaku, aku bisa melihat Itachi Jiisan sedang berbincang dengan Deidara Jiisan, sedangkan Sakura baasan hanya menemani suaminya. Tousan dan Kaasan juga sedang berbincang-bincang, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan aku tak ingin tahu. Menma sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin dengan berkirim message dengan kekasihnya, ya.. kalian tahulah Renai, haha.

Sepi rasanya tidak ada Kyuu baasan ku, sedari tadi juga aku bisa melihat bahwaTachi Jiisan memeriksa ponselnya, mungkin mengechek jika ada message dari Baasanku, entahlah. Aku juga sedari tadi sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel dan telpone rumah Baasan, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat, mungkin Baasan masih dikantor? entah. Sekarang manik mataku melihat kearah Neji jisan yang ternyata juga sedang melihat kearahku dengan pandangan yang menusuk hingga ketulang-tulangku, entah apa maksudnya ia memberikan pandangan itu padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, bagaimanapun aku tak ingin Neji Jiisan mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada seluruh keluargaku.

Ugh! Jantungku nyeri. Seharian ini aku benar-benar tak dapat istirahat, aku terlalu senang akan kehadiran seluruh keluargaku. Aku juga merasakan jika kodisi tubuhku mulai menurun. Aku sering merasakan hidungku mengeluarkan darah, untungnya tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dapat ku rasakan tangan Kaasan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, aku menoleh kearah Kaasan dan mendapati raut wajah tanda tanya dari Kaasan, dengan lembut aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku berjalan kearah Neji Jiisan, aku berdiri tepat didepan dokter yang sudah merawatku. Aku menggenggam tangan dokter muda tersebut, semua aktivitas orang yang ada di ruangan ini berhenti seketika saat aku menghapiri dokter muda ini.

"Neji jiisan," aku berlutut didepannya, tanganku masih menggenggam tangan Neji Jiisan lembut, aku menatap manik mata Neji Jiisan lembut, pandangan ku kabur karena air mata yang sudah siap untuk keluar.

"Isa," nadanya kahwatir, aku dapat merasakan tanganku diremas lembut oleh pemuda didepanku ini,

"arigatou ne, terima kasih karena sudah merawatku dengan sabar, terima kasih karena sudah mau menjaga rahasia ini sampai akhir. Terima kasih Neji-san.." aku berkata dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh, Neji Jiisan tak memberi respon apapun, ia hanya membuang muka kearah lain dan bergumam

"gomen, aku gagal menjadi doktermu," aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, aku bangkit dari berlututku, dan menghampiri Gaara Jiisan,

"Isa.." Gaara Jiisan juga sudah meneteskan air matanya, rahasia ini hanya kami bertiga yang mengetahuinya.

"Gaara Jiisa, Arigatou ne~" aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara Jiisan, menggenggam tangan Perawat yang sudah merawatku dengan sabar tampa kenal lelah

"terima kasih karena sudah mau menemani hari-hariku di rumah sakit kemarin," tanganku terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah manis Gaara Jiisan,

"ugh! Jiisan jelek kalau menangis, jadi, jangan menangis ne!"

"kau juga jelek kalau menangis, Isa.." Gaara Jiisan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada diriku, ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, aku sangat cengeng. Uh! Menyebalkan.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, dang berjalan kearah Sakura Baasan,

"Sakura baasan," aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut, walau dulu ia pernah berbuat jahat padaku dan keluargaku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku tahu dia sudah berubah, dan dia juga sudah meminta maaf padaku.

"Isa.. maafkakn baasan ne, baasan benar-benar menyesal.. baasan mohon maafkan baasan," Sakura baasan berlutut dihadapanku dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku melepaskan lembut pekukan itu dan berlutut bersama Sakura Baasan, aku menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut, Sakura Baasan langsung memeluk tubuhku, ugh! Sakit.

"baasan.. baasan tak perlu meminta maaf lagi padaku, yang penting baasan sudah mengetahui kesalahan baasan, aku sudah memaafkan baasan kok," aku balas memeluk tubuh Sakura baasan, memeluknya erat. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, aku berjalan kearah Deidara Jiisan dengan sedikit terseok, kakiku seakan tak mau berjalan, sakit, setibanya aku dihadapan Deidara Jiisan, aku melakukan hal yang sama pada paman yang baru aku ketahui keberadaannya.

"Jiisan, aku titip Sakura baasan ne? jangan kau sakiti dia. Karena aku menyayanginya" perkataanku aku tutup dengan mengecup pipi kiri Dei Jiisan, Dei Jiisan tak membalas dengan berarti, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aku menyeret kaki yang terasa berat ke arah Tachi jiisan. Jantungku sakit, Kaasan. aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu pada Kaasan ku. Tapi aku tak ingin mengacaukan hal ini.

GREPP

Tachi Jiian langsung memeluk tubuhku saat aku udah berada di hadapannya.

"Isa.." aku balas memeluk Jiisan ku itu, menenggelamkan wajahku di lekukan lehernya.

"jiian, sankyuu, aku sayang jiisan" aku melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup pipi dan beralih kearah Kyouru dan Yahiko.

"Hai jagoan Neechan, hai Yahiko.." aku menyapa mereka

"Neechan" mereka serempak memanggilku. Aku yakin mereka tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku memeluk mereka, entah mengapa mereka menangis sejadinya saat aku memeluk mereka. Hati ku tersayat saat mereka memanggil namaku dengan pilu. Aku mengecup pucuk kepala mereka lembut, dan beralih kearah adik tersayangku, Menma, Menma Uchiha.

"Menma.." aku melihatnya memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihatku.

"Menma…" aku berusaha memanggilnya kembali, namun ia tetap tak menghiraukanku.

GREPPP

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang sekarang lebih besar dari tubuhku, padahal dulu dia yang tak akan terlihat jika aku memeluknya, sekarang mungkin aku yang tak akan terlihat jika ia memelukku.

"Neechan sayang Menma.." aku berbisik di telinganya. Mengecup pelan pelipisnya dan melepakan pelukanku, beralih kearah Tousanku, yosh! Sedikit lagi Isa, bertahanlah jangan tumbang sekarang.

"Tousan," suaraku mulai jarang-jarang terdengar, air mataku semakin deras keluar dari kelopak mataku.

"Isa.." Tousan menjulurkan tangannya untuk memelukku, dan aku langsung jatuh kedalam pelukan Tousan. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai Ayahku.

"maafkan Isa, Tousan.. dulu.. dulu Isa sering berlaku kurang ajar pada Tousan,hiks, berkata kasar pada Tousan,hiks.. maafkan Isa, Tousan…hiks!" memeluknya erat tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Tousan juga minta maaf, Sayang. Tousan banyak berlaku salah padamu dulu, gomenne," dapat kurasakan Tousan mengecup pelan pucuk kepalaku lembut dan penuh sayang. Aku melepaskan pelukan nya dan beralih pada pemuda cantik disebelah Tousan. Pemuda itu bermata sapphire, mata yang mirip denganku. Orang yang telah mengandungku. Dia.. Kaasanku. Kaasan yang paling berharga untukku. Aku berusaha untuk bengkit dari dudukku tadi.

BRUKK

"ISA!"

Namun apa daya, kakiku sungguh tak bisa untuk digerakkan kembali. Rasanya mati rasa.

Kaasan, aku takut.

Semua orang yang ada disana menghampiriku. Kaasan merengkuh tubuhku lembut.

"Isa, sudah ya, sekarang kamu istirahat saja. Kaasan antar kamu kekamar, okey," Kaasan sudah akan mengangkat tubuhku saat aku menahan pergerakan tangannya.

"tidak, ini saat terakhirku Kaasan. aku mohon.. aku mohon biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan disaat terakhirku ini." Aku berkata demikian, semua yang ada disana terbelalak kaget karena aku mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kaasan meneteskan air matanya. Uh! Aku tak suka melihat Kaasan menangis, terlebih ini karena ku. Aku tak suka. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk membelai pipi Kaasan, aku memberika senyuman terbaikku pada orang yang sudah mengandung dan merawatku selama ini, ketika tanganku yang aku gunakan untuk mengelus pipinya digenggam oleh Kaasan dengan lembut.

"terima kasih Kaasan.. Kaasan sudah.. sudah merawatku hing..hingga aku sebesar ini..uhuk!" nafasku, nafasku pendek pendek.

"sayang, Kaasan mohon, jangan paksa dirimu begini. Neji-san, tolong.. tolong periksa putriku" Kaasan berkata dengan panik. Aku tau Kaasan takut akan kehilanganku. Aku tau mereka semua takut kehilanganku. Aku pun sama. Aku takut kehilangan mereka semua. Sangat takut.

"Kaasan," ucapku lemah. Aku, aku sudah tak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Sungguh. Sakit, tubuhku sakit semua. Aku tak sanggup.

"apa sayang?," kaasan menatapku lembut dan kahwatir. Dapat kurasakan Menma menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tak bisa membalas genggaman tangannya. Aku tak memiliki tenaga, bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutku saja aku tak kuat.

"Kaasan, aku sayang Kaasan" aku bergumam

"ne, Kaasan juga Sayang padamu sayang, Kaasan mohon jangan tinggalkan Kaasan,"

TESSS

Normal POV

Air mata Naruto tepat mengenai pipi pucat Itsana, tangan tannya itu mengelus wajah pucat putrinya. Hatinya sungguh takut kehilangan lagi. Sasuke yang berada tepat disisi kanannya berusaha untuk menenangkan sang Istri. Wajahnya tampak tenang. Namun, hatinya juga merasakan rasa takut yang sama dengan istrinya. Menma yang berada diseberang Kaasannya, menatap sang Kakak dengan takut, sama. Takut kehilangan sang Kakak untuk selama-lamanya.

"Gomen… gmenne Kaasan, Isa tak bi..hiks..bisa menjadi anak yang baik un..untuk Kaasan, gomen.." air mata putri sulung Sasuke dan Naruto itu mengalir semakin deras.

"jangan bicara seperti itu.. kamu udah lebih dari cukup untuk Kaasan," air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras

Tangisan…

Hanya ada tangisan diruang keluarga itu…

Bahkan..

Anak-anak yang tak tahu apa-apapun ikut menangis karena suasana yang mereka rasakan. Yahiko menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan sang ayah begitu pula dengan Sakura. Wanita itu tak berhenti menangis sedari tadi di pelukan suaminya. Ken pun sama, ia sekarang tengah dipeluk oleh sang Jiisan yang dengan sabar menenangkannya.

BRAKKKK

Pintu kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu terbuka dengan keras dan menabrak tembok tak kalah kerasnya. Semua mata tertuju pada sang pembuka pintu.

Disana, berdirilah seorang Kyuubi. Dengan wajah gusar, Kyuubi mendekat kearah seluruh keluarganya berkumpul. Mata Sulung Uzumaki itu sudah berkaca-kaca, wajahnya pun memerah, entah karena apa.

"Isa.." gumamnya pelan, ia semakin mendekat kearah keponakannya. Menma langsung bergeser dari sebelah sang kakak. Membiarkan sang baasan menghampiri kakak tercintanya.

"Kyuu…baasan…" suara serak itu meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyuubi. Sekarang air matanya sudah mengalir.

Kyuubi dengan segera menggenggam tangan Itsana, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang keponakan. Menciumnya dipipi dan keningnya.

Itsana tersenyum lemah kearah Kyuubi. Ia berusaha untuk mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam oleh sang baasan, namun apa daya. Ia tak bisa. Ia terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum kearah sang baasan.

"Maafkan baasan karena baasan terlambat sayang, sungguh.. baasan minta maaf, gomenne..," Kyuubi belum juga mau menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Itsana.

"ba..badan baasan panas.. baasan sakit?"

"itu tidak penting sayang, sakit baasan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu, hiks."

Itsana kembali terenyum kearah baasannya,

"aku menyayangi baasan," Itsana mengecup pipi Kyuubi yang berada disebelahnya, matanya menutup dengan perlahan.

"I.. Isa? Hey! sayang! Bangun! Isa!" Kyuubi mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa Itsana pelan, Naruto yang memangku kepala Itsana pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua kakak beradik itu tambah Histeris ketika tak mendapatkan respon dari Itsana.

.

Naoi Sora

.

5 tahun kemudian

Seorang pemuda manis tengah berjalan di areal pemakaman, ia tengah menggendong seorang balita laki-laki lucu yang sekiranya umurnya baru 2 setengah tahun. pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah makam yang batu nisan nya bertuliskan nama "Itsana Uchiha" wajahnya yang rupawan tersenyum lembut kearah batu nisan tersebut.

"Isa," panggil namja itu lembut, balita yang digendongnya menoleh kearah pemuda rupawan itu, sang pemuda terkikik geli melihat reaksi putri kecilnya

"Kaasan tidak memanggilmu, sayang.. Kaasan memanggil Neechan mu," Naruto, pemuda rupawan itu melempelkan hidungnya kehidung putra kecilnya gemas.

"lihat, ini makam Neechanmu" Naruto menatap penuh rindu batu nisan putri sulungnya, lantas Ia berjongkok tepat disebelah batu nisan tersebut, tangannya meletakkan sebuket bunga yang ia bawa sedari tadi disebelah tubuhnya. Ia membersihkan makam putranya perlahan, setelah dirasakannya sudah bersih ia meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa tadi diatas makam putrinya.

"okey, sayang, kita doakan Neechan mu bersama-sama ne?" Naruto memindah posisi putri kecilnya menjadi dipangkuannya, ia mengurung putri kecilnya dalam pelukan hangat, dan mulai berdoa. Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membuka matanya. Ia menyentuh batu Nisan itu lembut,

"sayang, kamu bahagiakan disana? Kaasan sungguh merindukanmu sayang, maafkan Kaasan, ini pertama kalinya Kaasan kemari setelah kepergianmu, Kaasan baru siap sekarang, gomenne"

TESS

Naruto tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia terisak pelan.

SRETT

Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. Naruto menoleh kearah makhluk mungil yang berada didekapannya. Oh! betapa Naruto melupakan makhluk itu. Ternyata putrinya berusaha untuk menghibur sang Kaasan,

"Kaa.." suara lembut itu menghampiri telinga Naruto

"ne, Isa.. Kaasan baik-baik saja.." Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil putrinya dan beranjak dari makam putri sulungnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya yang belum terlalu jauh dari makam putra sulungnya, ia berbalik menatap sendu makam tersebut. Tampa mengatakan apapun, Naruto meninggalkan makam putri sulungnya.

Ia tak tahu jika ada sebuah bayangan kasat mata tengah melihatnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kaasan, Aku menyayangimu,"

Gumam bayangan itu tak bersuara. Bayangan itu hilang seiring dengan angin yang berhembus pelan.

"sankyuu ne Isa.." Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Itsana, purtinya yang sekarang berada didalam dekapannya lembut.

FIN

A/N

Hwaaaaa!

FIN dengan gajenyaaaa~ /pundung dimakam Isa TT_TT

Ne~ Minna…

Ini ff berakhir di 45halaman /tangis haru

Ini ff terpanjang yang Naoi buat…

Hwaaaa~

Kalian tahu? Ini ff udh 6 bulan dalam tahap pengerjaan *gak ada yang nanyak woyy* /tambah pundung

Tapi seriusan! Awal-awal Naoi udah dapet banget feel nya buat nulis, tapi karena lama gak dikerjain lagi jadi pada bagian sad nya.. jadi gak nemu feel TTATT

Mau bagaimana lagi.. mood nulis ilang-ilangan padahal author newbe .-.

Udah ahhh~ tambah banyak ajja ni word kalo dilanjutin bacotan gak penting Naoi :3

Walau tak memuaskan…

Mampirlah kekotak review…

Berikan keritik dan saran kalian /pinjem puppy eyes Naru


End file.
